Tregua
by Nefilim
Summary: CHICAGO 1918- "Un beso verdadero puede ser tan mortal como la mordida de un vampiro, pero ¿a quien le importaria morir tras sentir la pasión de un amor puro y sincero?"- Anónimo CAPITULO CINCO
1. Chapter 1

_Aunque hay muchas mujeres importantes en mi vida, _

_quisiera dedicar este simple capítulo a Daniela _

"_El éxito en la vida no consiste en hacer lo que se quiere, si no en querer lo que se hace"_

**PREFACIO**

**No me importó que fuera tan pequeña, tan inocente… tan pura. Me la devoraría sin interesarme las consecuencias que podría traer en el futuro. Nunca jamás nada me había parecido tan apetitoso como la sangre de aquella niña cuya infantil mente me parecía un verdadero misterio. **

**-Edward no lo hagas- Me dijo Jasper**

**-ESME LLÉVATE A LA NIÑA. JASPER Y YO NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE ÉL- Gritó Carlisle mientras me inmovilizaba con sus brazos que parecían tener una fuerza inhumana - Eres fuerte Edward, lo eres… tienes que serlo**

**-POR DIOS CARLISLE- Escuché a lo lejos la voz de Rosalie- Haz creado a una bestia**

**Las palabras de Rosalie me llegaron como un balde gigante de agua fría golpeándome la cabeza… Ella tenía razón: **_**Estaba convertido en un monstruo**_

**Capítulo Uno**

**CHICAGO, ILLINOIS 1918**

-Edward, te he dicho que no fumes esa cosa cuando tu hijo esté presente ¿No ves que esa fetidez sobrepasa lo insoportable?

No era necesario ser un psicólogo para decir que mi madre estaba exasperada cuando vio que mi padre encendía su quinto cigarrillo del día. En particular, a mi ese olor no me desagradaba en absoluto, es más, se podría decir que hasta me daba lo mismo. Pero, para ser sinceros, empezaba a sospechar que mi madre solo me mencionaba en esa pequeña discusión en aras de continuar para crearle algún sentido de "Conciencia" a su esposo. Aunque, claro está, era bien sabido por mi padre y por mí que con esa táctica no conseguiría nada, pero aún así no quería exasperarla más con echar a perder sus ilusiones, por lo que decidí seguir inmerso en la lectura de un afiche que un soldado me había entregado en la calle

-Vamos querida, no hay estudios científicos que digan que el tabaco hace daño- Replicó mi padre defendiéndose

-No es necesario hacer estudios científicos para saber que esa cosa es dañina, Edward… ¡Hasta su mismo olor lo indica!

_Touché! _Madre tenía razón esta vez. Aunque, personalmente, tenía que darle algo de crédito a esa "porquería", como ella solía nombrar al tabaco, puesto que era muy eficaz a la hora de calmar mis nervios totalmente ¿Cómo sabía eso? La respuesta era muy simple: Emmett McCarty, hijo de un bancario en Tennessee, lo conocí en mi primer año de internado en Eton, fuimos compañeros de dormitorio, y a pesar de su humor tan picante, logramos congeniar exitosamente. Supongo que lo que más me agradaba de Emmett era su franqueza, franqueza que le costaba más de un castigo en Eton. A pesar de que muchos compañeros se alejaban y burlaban de él dado a su reputación de "Manzana podrida". No podía evitar agradecerle por todo lo que me había enseñado, cómo por ejemplo: dar un buen gancho con la izquierda… Básicamente se podría deducir que: lo que no me habían enseñado la escuela, me lo había enseñado Emmett.

Pero Emmett no era mi único amigo en Eton… Jasper Hale era lo contrario a Emmett, muy reservado y poco amigo de las reuniones que solían hacer nuestros compañeros, al parecer no le gustaba mucho estar con demasiada gente. Muchos lo tacharon de "Antisocial", y reconozco que hasta yo lo creí así por mucho tiempo, hasta que Emmett simpatizó con él, y finalmente los tres formamos una amistad infalible. Jasper era hijo de un doctor muy conocido y querido en Chicago: Carlisle Cullen, corrían los rumores que la hermana de su bella y joven esposa había muerto, dejando desamparados a sus dos hijos, y cómo éstos eran muy pequeños el doctor Carlisle y su mujer no habían dudado en adoptarlos. La hermana de Jasper era la tentación de nuestro querido compañero Emmett, se llamaba Rosalie y era el sueño de todo hombre: delicada, femenina, inteligente y hermosa… Aunque demasiado frívola para mí.

-Edward Anthony Masen ¿Podrías prestarme atención?- Mamá me había sacado de mis pensamientos bruscamente, algo habitual en ella- Hace meses que tu padre y yo no te vemos ni la punta de la nariz y ahora que tienes la oportunidad de compartir con nosotros estás leyendo ese ridículo papel

Mi madre me lo quitó de las manos mucho más exasperada de lo que ya estaba, mientras arrugaba el afiche y lo tiraba al fuego de la chimenea.

-Dios mío, lo único que falta ahora es que quieras ir a esa estúpida guerra- Refunfuñó indignada mientras mi padre empezaba a encender otro cigarrillo y empezaba a leer el periódico.

-Dentro de poco seré mayor de edad ¿Por qué no puedo ir?- Pregunté mientras observaba el afiche que estaba haciéndose cenizas. Una de las cosas que Emmett y yo le envidiábamos a Jasper era que su padre le había dado autorización de enlistarse en el ejército- Jasper tiene autorización del Doctor Cullen y tiene la misma capacidad física que yo. No veo el motivo por el cual yo no pueda ir también, madre

-Ya hemos hablado este asunto antes Edward- Habló mi padre por primera vez- Cuando cumplas los dieciocho.

-PERO YA NO HABRÁ GUERRA- Exclamé indignado

-Entonces no será necesario que vayas- Dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su periódico y empezaba a leer- "El 30 de marzo de 1918, se informó en Haskell, Kansas, sobre el surgimiento de dieciocho casos de influenza de tipo grave, de los que resultaron tres muertes." Supongo que esta es la gripe española de la que todos hablan

-Escuché el rumor de que muchos soldados jóvenes están muriendo gracias a esa gripe- Dijo mi madre mientras se ponía al lado de su marido y empezaba a leer con él el periódico, dejándome a mí absorto en mi propia amargura.

Michael Newton se pavoneaba porque su padre le había dado autorización para ir enrolarse al ejército, y todos los idiotas de mis compañeros habían empezado a tratarle como un héroe ¿Por qué no me podía pasar lo mismo? Tenía mucho más cerebro que ese payaso con complejo de semidiós y hasta le había dejado inconsciente dos semanas atrás con la ayuda de Emmett, cuando había intentado propasarse con la hermana de Jasper… ¡Va! Al menos golpear a Newton fue un magnífico recuerdo dotado de hermosura y arte de nuestros últimos días de internado. Hace unas semanas atrás los directores y sostenedores de la escuela decidieron que lo mejor para nosotros era estar con nuestras familias dado que en la ciudad ya habían tres muertos por causa de la famosa "Gripe española".

-Creo que están exagerando- Dije incorporándome- cuando las noticias de la gripe acaben, mis profesores nos harán trapujos estudiando y si no muero en guerra, moriré en manos de los maestros por estrés y si no muero de estrés moriré de gripe española y si moriré de todas formas ¿Por qué mejor no me mandan a la guerra? Al menos moriré heroicamente y habrán escuelas que llevarán mi nombre.

-¿Por qué mejor en vez de pensar en morir piensas en lo que harás con tu futuro?- Me preguntó mi padre ¡Ya sabía a lo que nos llevaría esa conversación!

Mi padre se había empeñado en traspasarme su amor por las leyes y el derecho desde que tenía ocho años. Lo cierto es nunca me interesó en absoluto tener que hacer tratos con gente cuya inocencia era nula. No sé como mi padre tenía agallas para defender a comerciantes y hombres de negocios de los cuales yo dudaba absolutamente. Edward Masen, mi padre, era un prestigioso abogado, mucha gente lo estimaba, pero tenía un gran defecto: tenía la sangre demasiado fría como para librar de las rejas a la gente equivocada ¿Cómo es que lo sabía? Aún no tengo una respuesta clara para eso, solo sé que siempre logro sentir de algún modo lo que la gente piensa… no es que sea algo así como un adivino o un tecnópata, tal vez solo nací siendo demasiado intuitivo y eso es todo. Mi padre siempre dice que esa intuición la heredé de mi madre, supongo que al igual que los rasgos físicos, los humanos también pueden heredar ciertas características psicológicas.

-¿Sabes que los Weber darán un baile la próxima semana?- Anunció mi madre cambiando el sentido de la conversación que apenas se había iniciado, al parecer ya sabía que una gran pelea se libraría si seguíamos hablando sobre el sueño de papá por hacerme abogado. Aunque, siendo sinceros, el punto que mamá había tocado tampoco me agradaba, pues sabía perfectamente hacia donde se dirigía: MATRIMONIO

-Supe que su hija mayor celebrará los 16 años… ¿Felicity?

-Si, querido ¡Si supieras lo hermosa que es! ¡Y que chica más encantadora! Seguramente su hermanita menor: Angela, será igual de bella cuando sea mayor… Edward, tal vez deberías considerar ir, nos invitaron

-No puedo- Dije inmediatamente, intentando no parecer demasiado ansioso por escapar de la situación- Emmett llegará entre la tarde de hoy o en la mañana del día de mañana, lo siento

-¡No veo cual es el problema! Si el señor McCarty quiere ir, que nos acompañe- Dijo mi madre como si fuera algo natural invitar a alguien a la casa de otra persona sin pedir el permiso previo - Estoy segura que la señora McCarty encontrará encantadora la idea, sin contar de que le comenté a la señora Weber sobre nuestro invitado y esta maravillada que un compañero tuyo nos acompañe al baile.

Perfecto, como dice elegantemente mi amigo Emmett "Estoy cagado"

-El no irá a ninguna parte si Jasper no va- Cuando Dios cierra una puerta, abre una ventana… Y Jasper era una bien amplia, puesto que nunca iba a esos eventos, al igual que su familia.

La verdad es que siempre pensé que los Cullen ocultaban un secreto, algo realmente oscuro, pero sin embargo no malévolo. Pero por respeto a mi amigo, decidí desistir con querer llevar una investigación minuciosa. A demás que admiraba mucho al doctor Cullen, era una persona como pocas, y siempre atendía a todo el mundo por igual, sin importar si fueran de alta clase o no… ¡A eso le llamaba tener sentido de conciencia, dignidad y respeto por la vida humana! Tengo que decir que, aunque deseo con todas mis fuerzas no decepcionar a mi padre y admiro su trabajo, no puedo evitar que la vida de servicio que lleva el Dr. Cullen me sea aún más atractiva y llevadera.

-Pues hoy hablé con la señora Cullen y su encantadora Rosalie cuando esperaban que el doctor Cullen saliera de su jornada… ¡Pobrecitas, se veían tan aburridas esperando! Así que les propuse tomar un café en "Diken's". Aceptaron gustosas, por supuesto, y me comentaron que irían al baile y que esperaban que tú animaras a Jasper para que tuviera un poco más de entusiasmo… ¡Ese chico! Está bien querer estudiar, pero también es necesario distraerse un poco, en especial cuando se tiene su edad…

Mientras mi madre seguía hablando de lo importante que era divertirse sanamente a nuestra edad, corregí mentalmente lo que había pensado con anterioridad… Tal vez "estoy cagado" no lograba abarcar toda la situación en la que me veía inmerso, seguramente la definición "Estoy requetecontra Cagado" era algo que se acerca más a mi realidad.

-…Y cuando hay tantas hermosas señoritas dispuestas a entregarse a hombrecitos tan bien educados como ustedes…¡Y los nietos! Edward querido ¿Te imaginas cómo saldrían nuestros nietos? Mientras uno no saque el carácter de mil demonios de nuestro Eddie…

Si Emmett estuviera acá se reiría de mí hasta que la muerte me llevase al infierno ¿En que estaba pensando mi madre? ¿Qué me casaría con la primera señorita encantadora y bien formada que se me apareciera?

La verdad, es que no tenía opción de desechar la posibilidad de un matrimonio forzado, es más, ya era cuestión de tiempo que mi madre decidiera que había llegado mi hora de sentar cabeza y le ordenase a mi padre que invitase a nuestra casa a las hijas de sus colegas. Por alguna razón, ya podía imaginar a mi futura mujer: bella, callada, educada para servirme sin rechistar, perfectamente instruida para llevar una casa, con la mirada siempre pacífica, dispuesta a entregarse a mi las veces que yo lo dijese, y con su organismo preparado y fertilizado para darme todo los hijos que quiera. Me imaginaba llegando a casa, después de un juicio que seguramente perdería, me recibirían en el umbral de mi frío hogar cinco o seis niños cuyas facciones serán parecidas a las mías combinadas con algunos rasgos de su madre, y finalmente desahogaré mi frustración en la cama, con mi mujer, cuyo rostro será solo eso para mi: un rostro con un nombre.

Casarnos adecuadamente, prosperar y ser exitosos sin importar el medio ni el precio era una regla que estaba aplicada para todos y cada uno de los estudiantes de Eton. Emmett y Jasper lo sabían tan bien como yo, solo que a Jasper parecía no importarle, pero Emmett desahogaba su frustración en la casa de "Madame Julie", lugar al que nos había invitado innumerables veces a Jasper y a mí. Un día, Jasp se resignó y obedeció a nuestro compañero cuando vio a una de las trabajadoras del lugar, era bastante atractiva y exuberante, lo recuerdo bien porque era la favorita de Emmett. Fue en ese mismo día que habían encontrado a la pobre muchacha muerta, los doctores habían dicho que había sido un desangramiento al caerse sobre unas rocas cerca del río, seguramente la corriente se había llevado toda su sangre. El pobre de Jasper quedó tan afectado que no volvió a pisar la casa de Madame Julié. Pero eso no quitó el hecho que Emmett fuera cada vez que la oportunidad se presentara.

-Creo que eso es decisión de Edward, querida. No podemos forzarle a que encuentre una novia de buenas a primeras cuando apenas está por terminar la escuela- Opinó mi padre- Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que mi hijo sacó mis genes, por lo tanto no dejará que la Srta. Weber se quede decepcionada por no verle en la celebración de su cumpleaños ¿Verdad, Edward?

Felicity Weber era una de las pocas señoritas dentro de la alta sociedad de Chicago que había logrado impactarme en cierto grado. Era muy gentil, bella, bien educada, un poco tímida hasta el punto de sólo hablar lo justo y necesario… en resumidas cuentas, poseía las características de la esposa ideal. Aunque, si bien era cierto, entre ella y yo no había esa especie de camaradería o complicidad que mis padres tenían. Con Felicity dejaba de ser yo, estaba obligado a tomar una actitud que no era la mía, era como si estuviera usando una careta que llegaba a ser pesada cuando la llevaba puesta por demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo, si me hubieran hecho escoger a una esposa, supongo que Felicity hubiese sido mi primera opción.

-No te preocupes madre, iré- Dije finalmente, completa y angustiosamente resignado, sin ánimos de preocuparme o de mostrarme interesado en lo más mínimo- Apenas llegue Emmett, le pediré que me acompañe a buscar un presente adecuado para la Srta. Weber.

-Magnífico, Edward. Estoy segura de que esa jovencita ansía verte ¡Pero que muchacha más agradable! Es la dama perfecta para ti, hijo… si tal vez le pusieras más entusiasmo a tu cortejo…

-Nadie habló nada de cortejos, madre

-Pues tendrías que ser más astuto, querido ¿No te das cuenta que chicas así de ideales casi no quedan en Chicago? A menos… - Mamá me miró con cara de consecuencias- …claro está, que prefieras salir con la hija mayor de la señora Stanley- Eso hizo que mi padre se riera con ganas.

-Eso pasará cuando mi hijo y sucesor decida suicidarse- Dijo, aún riéndose entre dientes. Cada vez que mi padre tenía esa extraña actitud tan poco decorosa y tan poco habitual en él, era porque le desagradaba de verdad la persona de quién se estaba hablando- No me sorprendería que su hija menor, Jenifer, fuera igual que su madre y su hermana.

-Es Jessica- Corrigió mi madre, quién pareciera que se hubiese estado mordiendo la lengua para no opinar sobre el tema.

Las mujeres Stanley nunca habían sido del agrado de mis padres, para ellos, el peor castigo que podrían brindarles era que yo, su único hijo, decidiera casarme con Virginia o con Jessica.

-Bueno- Dijo mamá guardando sus bordados en una caja de madera, para después entregársela a Sophie, su criada personal, quien la recibía con mucho cuidado y se retiraba para guardarla- Gracias Sophie… Por favor, caballeros, no quiero que se me quite el apetito antes de que la cena empiece, por lo tanto les suplico que no se hable más del tema, aún hay damas hermosas, casaderas y de excelentes familias, así que no pensemos en desgracias antes de tiempo que ya tenemos suficientes con esa estúpida guerra, que a demás se le ha sumado la gripe española.

Era un hecho, mamá ya estaba a un paso de darle la bienvenida a su mal humor. Papá fue lo bastante astuto como para dejar de fumar por un instante, algo bastante listo de su parte sin duda.

**&**

Era una tarde agradable, mi madre me había pedido que tocara el piano para ella mientras bordaba tranquilamente y mi padre la observaba con devoción, obligándome a preguntarme a mí mismo si algún día podría llegar a mirar a una mujer de la misma manera en que mi padre miraba a mi madre. Hasta que después de cuarenta y cinco minutos, en los cuales mis dedos exigían un descanso, llegó Sophie.

-El señor McCarty ha llegado- Anunció

Solo hicieron falta esas palabras para que mis padres y yo corriéramos a recibir a mi amigo, que parecía que hubiese crecido cuatro centímetros más desde la última vez que le vi. Mamá no espero que Emmett le saludara y le abrazó como si estuviera recibiendo a un hijo que hubiese estado en Guerra.

-Señor. McCarty ¡Qué alegría verlo! Lo esperábamos para mañana ¿Por qué no nos telegrafió? Mi hijo y Edward hubieran ido a buscarle a la estación.

A pesar del humor tan escandaloso de Emmett, mi madre y padre le habían tomado un gran afecto, y le estarían eternamente agradecidos por brindarme una amistad tan sincera como la que Jasper me brindaba.

-Lo siento señora Masen, pero quise impresionar como siempre con mi llegada triunfal, solo espero que mi venida hasta acá no haya sido en vano ¡Señor Masen! ¿Cómo le va?- Saludó a mi padre quitándose el sombrero en señal de respeto para después entregárselo a una de las criadas- Recuerde que me prometió que compartiría esos magníficos abanos conmigo y que sé de muy buenas fuentes que ha fumado sin cesar... Aunque si decide darme a su hermosa y muy bien dotada mujercita, créame que no me molestaría en absoluto.

-¡Señor McCarty!- Gimió mi madre horrorizada mientras le tiraba las orejas- ¿Qué modales son esos? No me obligue a hacerle dormir en la calle… Aunque, pensándolo bien, tal vez un poco de aire fresco le haga bien

-Pero señora Masen, digo la pura y santa verdad ¡Usted está soberbia!…- Se defendió Emmett- Las mujeres de su edad son unas viejas frígidas que tienen unas cosas caídas y que más ensima tienen el descaro de llamarlas…

-Entendemos tu punto perfectamente- Interrumpió mi padre intentando contener la risa- Bienvenido, muchacho

Le saludó con un abrazo, al que mi amigo respondió con entusiasmo, tanto que por poco hace que mi padre se quedara con la columna vertebral hecha trizas.

-¡Eddie, compañero!

Emmett se abalanzó sobre mí mientras me pegaba palmadas en la espalda

-Mi Eddie… Si tiene hasta la misma cara de idiota virgen con la que le vi la última vez en Eton… Pero créame señor Masen que si su hijo no cambia esa cara de mierda virginal es por voluntad propia- Dijo alzando la voz indignado- ¡No sabe de las veces que le he invitado a la casa de Madame Julié para que pueda desatarse con una prostituta! ¡Y bastante voluptuosa que era la muchacha!- Hizo una pausa, alzando la mano e indicando el volumen del pecho de la muchacha que había mencionado, para luego dirigirse a mí- A todo esto Ed ¿Por qué no quisiste desvirginarte con Laura?

Hablar sobre mi vida sexual al frente de mi madre no era algo que me produjera mucho placer. No obstante, ella se veía bastante divertida con toda esa situación, al igual que mi padre quién solo sonreía negando con la cabeza.

-No me digas que es porque quieres esperar hasta el matrimonio…- Dijo Emmett como si hubiera acertado a una predicción mientras llegábamos a la sala y se sentaba en el sillón- ¡Siempre tan romántico mi Eddie!...

-¡Señor McCarty!- Mi madre ya estaba empezando a impacientarse- Por favor, compórtese como el respetable caballero que sin ninguna duda sé que es y pórtese bien.

-Créeme que ahora mismo estoy tentado de amarrarte en un árbol y…- Empecé a decir

-¿Quieres decirme que quieres amarrarme a un árbol porque quieres amarme?- Si Emmett parecía enfermo con la idea, yo estaba peor- Lo siento, pero soy de una sola calle ¡No me digas que…! ¡NO! EDDIE NO ME HAGAS ESTO, PUEDES SER TAN MACHO COMO YO, SOLO ES CUESTION DE PRÁCTICA, MAÑANA MISMO TE VOY A AREGLAR… Digo, yo no te voy a arreglar- puedes quedar peor- sino Rosalie Hale… Ella te arreglará, te la presto con el dolor de mi alma, pero estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier sacrificio con tal de que vuelvas a ser tú… a todo esto… ¿Desde cuando empezaste a sentir la necesidad de amarrarme a un árbol?

Mi padre no ayudaba en nada, estaba prácticamente en el suelo partiéndose de la risa mientras mamá cerraba los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza de un lado para otros.

-Iba a decir que quería amarrarte a un árbol para esperar que te disecases y venderte como charqui (Carne cocida a la luz del sol) a sud América… Estoy seguro de que así serías más útil que ahora

Emmett pareció procesar las palabras mientras se quedaba quieto un momento. Para ser sinceros, a Emmett nunca se le dio bien en pensar mucho ¿Cómo es que le iba tan bien en la escuela? Eso era un verdadero misterio para todos, muchos decían que hacía trampa, pero con Jasper sabíamos que no era verdad; Emmett era demasiado honesto como para hacer ese tipo de actos.

-¿Entonces no se te hunde la canoa?

-Por supuesto que no- Dije totalmente convencido.

-¿Entonces es cierto que te gusta la Srta. Weber?- Me preguntó de pronto, de una manera bastante atípica en él. Hubiese jurado que estaba bastante serio, algo completamente anormal si estábamos hablando de Emmett McCarty. Era como si repentinamente se hubiera dado cuenta de algo sumamente importante.

Si había alguien que me conocía bastante bien, ese alguien era Emmett. Él sabía perfectamente la opinión que tenía sobre el matrimonio… esa unión creada única y exclusivamente para incrementar los intereses monetarios de cada familia. Ambos discutíamos esos temas con Jasper, quién al parecer estaba bastante resignado a pasar el resto de su vida con una extraña solo para mantener el honor y la abundancia de su familia… pero no era lo mismo ni para Emmett ni para mí. Emmett liberaba esa tensión haciendo deportes o simplemente yendo a esos bares de mala muerte, en cambio yo… me quedaba en mi cuarto intentando responder las mil y una preguntas que se me venían a la cabeza.

Un silencio inundó la habitación. Esta vez mi madre y padre se quedaron como dos estatuas vivientes, completamente expectantes a mi respuesta.

-¿Quién dice eso?- Inquirió mamá al fin, rompiendo la quietud y el ambiente tenso de la situación. Estaba seguro de que en esos momentos, la más feliz con este asunto era ella.

-Jhon March

Jhon March era uno de los que más detestaba Michael Newton. Estoy seguro que si se pudiese vender el alma para hacerle la vida imposible a Mike, Jhon sería el primero en venderla con tal de verle desgraciado.

-March está feliz porque corren los rumores de que Felicity Weber te corresponde, Edward ¿Qué harás?

¡Vaya conversación de bienvenida! ¿Cómo decirles que el posible interés que Felicity Weber me profesaba me era completamente indiferente? Sabía que algún día llegaría el momento en que al fin tuviera que formar mi propia familia ¿Qué podía hacer con eso? ¿Qué debía decir?

-Señor y señora Masen, señoritos… La cena está servida- Anunció Sophie

Respiré hondamente, mientras Emmett volvía a la normalidad y abrazaba a la pobre mujer que no sabía como sacárselo de ensima. Eso pareció divertir a mis padres, lo que sirvió para cambiar el tema completamente.

La cena transcurrió sin grandes novedades, Emmett y sus ocurrencias lograron que en más de una ocasión mi madre se levantara y le tirara de las orejas, compadeciendo a la pobre futura señora McCarty, si es que hubiera una posibilidad de que mi compañero lograra al fin sentar cabeza.

-Ah no. No señor- Dijo Emmett alzando la voz- El día en que me casarán, será el día en que el infierno se congele, los gatos besen a los ratones, los perros se apareen con los murciélagos y que los vampiros dejen de beber sangre humana.

-¡Eso!- Exclamó mi padre sonriendo y golpeando la mesa mientras mi madre le miraba suplicante para que recobrara la cordura.

-Si Emmett… Vampiros bebiendo sangre de animales "Señor Vampiro ¿Desea sangre de cordero, ciervo o vacas? También está nuestra especialidad: Sangre de oso pardo" – Dije fingiendo que era un garzón atendiendo a un vampiro

-¡Señorito!- Exclamó Sophie

-Edward te he dicho que no bromees con eso, bastante tengo con las leyendas de Bill Black- me regañó mamá

Bill Black era nuestro cochero, mi padre le dio el trabajo ya que le conocía desde niño, cuando visitó una reserva de indios llamada "La push" que quedaba en la costa de Forks. Black era descendiente de los Quileute, cuya cultura tenía unas historias asombrosas sobre los vampiros, tanto así que parecían ciertas. Los "fríos", como solía llamar a las criaturas mitológicas que beben sangre, son los peores enemigos de los licántropos, el animal que representa a su tribu. Recuerdo que cuando era niño, el señor Black me contaba historias sobre los Quileute y los fríos. Cuando Emmett vino por primera vez, le causó una muy buena impresión a Bill por lo que también le contó las historias de su tribu, entusiasmándolo de tal manera que pasaba horas enteras en buscando información sobre los vampiros en las bibliotecas. Aunque tal vez sólo buscaba información para ver si existían los súcubos.

Mi madre estaba espantada con el fanatismo de Bill por su cultura, tanto así que nuestro cochero se había empeñado en convencernos que los Cullen eran parte de los "fríos" y que teníamos que tener cuidado con ellos, en especial Emmett y yo. Cada vez que el doctor Cullen o Jasper venían a hacer una visita, el señor Black los empapaba con agua bendita. No podía negar que eso en vez de alarmarme -como a mi madre- me divertía enormemente.

-La última vez que me encontré con la señora Cullen, Bill casi la empapa y le lanza ajos… no me extrañaría que un día le pusiera un cruz y la quemara- Mi padre saltó en carcajadas

-Solo son supersticiones, querida- Dijo tomando un vaso de agua después de reírse.

-Supersticiones que me volverán loca

-Ni Dios lo quiera, señora- susurró Sophie persignándose- Ni Dios lo quiera

-Muy bien Emmett ¿Alguna novedad en Tennessee?- Preguntó mi padre limpiándose con la servilleta la boca.

-Nada en especial… lo mismo de siempre, están reclutando a los que son mayores de 18 años. Michael Newton, Andrew Pevensie, Jonathan Brook y Francis Austen irán a la guerra. Lo supe porque Jhon, que también vive en Tennessee me lo dijo. Ahora que bajaron la mayoría de edad no me extrañaría que todos tuviéramos que ir a la guerra, Edward- Dijo entusiasmado.

-ESO NUNCA- Repuso mi madre golpeando la mesa, después agachó la mirada avergonzada mientras fingía limpiarse con la servilleta- Esta locura no durará mucho. Seguramente ustedes no tendrán necesidad de participar en esa guerra absurda.

-Pero si nos llaman tendremos que ir- Dije- Si no nos presentamos nos arrestarán por desacato

-Yo podré defenderles si ese es el caso, Edward- Habló esta vez mi padre autoritariamente- No quiero oír ninguna palabra más acerca de la guerra en mi mesa.

-¿Cuántas veces he escuchado eso ya, padre? ¿Por qué no puedo ir si lo deseo?

-Edward…- Mi madre estaba mirándome con la súplica impregnada en los ojos, pero no quería detenerme

-En vez de querer hacerte el héroe, ¿Por qué mejor no te preocupas de presentarte con un promedio decente para ingresar a la escuela de leyes?

-¿Y si no quiero?- Mi padre me miró perplejo mientras el tenedor de su mano caía al suelo y Sophie, bastante nerviosa se apresuraba a recogérselo- ¿Y si no quiero ser un abogado como tú, papá?

-No tengo apetito - Murmuró mi padre de repente con la mandíbula desencajada mientras tiraba su servilleta ensima de su plato- Despacho… Ahora, Edward.

-Edward…- Mi madre se dirigió a mi padre afligida mientras este pasaba detrás de su silla y le besaba la mano para tranquilizarla, aunque era claro que el que necesitaba tranquilizarse era él al dar un portazo a la puerta del comedor cuando salió.

-¿Qué haces, Edward? ¿Pretendes matar al señor Masen de fatiga o que? ¡Apenas y probó bocado! - Me dijo Emmett en voz baja y bastante serio. No le respondí, dejé mi servilleta en la mesa mientras me ponía de pie y salía del comedor, dejando a mi madre y a Sophie echas un atado de nervios.

El camino desde el comedor al despacho de mi padre me pareció eterno, pero no lo suficiente como para pensar en una buena explicación. Cuando llegué y estuve frente a la puerta de la oficina golpeé tres veces. Una voz aparentemente calmada me dio la licencia para pasar.

Mi padre estaba mirando hacia la ventana mientras yo cerraba la puerta detrás de mí y miraba el suelo avergonzado. Muchas veces tenía ataques de rebeldía, pero este no era uno, estaba seguro de ello… todo esto se trataba sobre mi futuro.

-Hablemos, Edward- Mi padre finalmente se volteó y se sentó. Yo me quedé ahí, de pié, como un niño que había sido descubierto por hacer alguna travesura- Si pudieses tener algo, cualquier cosa que no sea ir a la guerra ¿Qué sería?

Vaya, se veía bastante tranquilo. Aunque era obvio que esperara que tuviera algo planeado para mi futuro…

-No lo sé, no estoy seguro…Siempre estuve resignado a estudiar leyes y ser un abogado y casarme con la mujer más apropiada. Tu sabes… lo que nos dicen en Eton- Me odié cuando la voz me empezó a temblar

-Te gusta mucho la música ¿Verdad?

-Si, pero no para dedicarme por completo

-¿Admiras a alguien?

-Obvio que a ti- Mi padre asintió y podía jurar que una sonrisa se había cruzado por sus labios.

-Me refiero si admiras a alguien, un escritor, un músico… a alguien que quisieras imitar, una profesión a la que admires, nómbramela Edward, no importa que parezca una locura

-Carlisle Cullen…- Murmuré algo avergonzado por mencionar una aspiración tan alta como la posibilidad de estudiar medicina- Le admiro mucho porque es un gran profesional, bastante dedicado, y es alguien que en verdad tiene ética. Padre, lo siento mucho pero no creo compartir el amor que tienes por el derecho.

Mi padre me miró fijamente.

-¿Qué tiene de malo el derecho?

-Nada- Dije automáticamente- Solo es que no podría mentir para salvar a un culpable y encerrar al inocente en una jaula. A demás que estoy seguro de que no ejercería como tú, papá. No soy tan sangre fría como tú lo crees. No creo poder soportar pasar gran parte del día en una oficina, preparando un discurso conmovedor para demostrar la inexistente inocencia de un ser humano, no soportaré llegar una casa donde me recibirán un grupo pequeño de niños, cuya madre no he amado jamás en mi vida y que solo la tengo a mi lado porque la gente creyó que era el partido perfecto para mi.

Mi padre se quedó mirándome de forma inexpresiva.

-Carlisle Cullen me ha alabado por tener a un hijo que tenga tan buenos conocimientos sobre enfermedades y biología. Tal vez debería hablar con él

-… ¿Sobre?

-¿No es obvio? No quieres estudiar derecho y si me lo preguntas- Mi padre se puso de pie mientras caminaba hacia mi- Tienes razón, no llegarías tan lejos como abogado, es obvio que no heredaste mi inteligencia- bromeó mientras palmeaba mi hombro- Veremos si pasas el examen para estudiar medicina en la universidad de Chicago

Me quedé sin hablar mientras mi padre me sonreía bastante calmado, como si le hubiese dicho que había decidido irme de campamento.

-¿No dirás nada?- Me preguntó al ver que me había quedado mudo

-Si, señor… Digo no, señor… Es decir: Gracias…- Dije entre tartamudeos

-Perfecto Edward. Entonces hoy hablaré con Carlisle Cullen para que hablemos sobre tu futuro ¿Está bien?

-Gracias.

-Gracias a ti por decirme lo que pensabas, hijo. Última cosa- Dijo mientras levantaba el dedo índice y me apuntaba acusadoramente

-¿Si, señor?

-Ninguna palabra más sobre esa estúpida guerra. Te dejo hacer lo que quieras de tu futuro, pero no esperes que te deje ir a luchar

-¿Por qué no?- Pregunté olvidando toda la conversación pacífica que habíamos tenido hace algún rato.

-Porque la guerra es para los idiotas con complejo de héroes, Edward. Conozco a mucha gente que ha servido a su país en la guerra y han terminado todos locos. La consciencia les remuerde ¿O acaso crees que es tan increíble, Edward?

-Pero tú fuiste a la guerra

-Y lo deseé en verdad, más que nada en el mundo

Mi padre había recibido una medalla al valor, pero nunca la enseñaba, la tenía guardada, nunca supe el porque, considerando que el padre de Michael Newton tenía un recuerdo del ejército y se pavoneaba de ello cada vez que realizaba un evento en su casa. Mamá nunca me habló sobre el pasado glorioso de mi padre, y él siempre cambiaba de tema cuando le preguntaba que qué tal era la guerra

-Si, tienes razón, fui a la guerra y no hay día en que me arrepienta de ello- Tomó una pausa, y luego siguió- Yo sé porque te lo digo, Edward. La guerra no es cómo esos patéticos niños vestidos de soldados la pintan, es algo peor, algo mucho peor. En la guerra no te encuentras con personas, te encuentras con animales que utilizan la fuerza bruta para sobrevivir sin importar si con eso matan al adversario, al hijo de un padre y de una madre, al hermano, al novio, al amigo… al humano, Edward.

-No lo había mirado así- Dije avergonzado. Era cierto… solo pensaba en la gloria y el honor que la guerra podría traerme

-Muchos que han estado en la guerra terminan locos. Otros pocos, aún les persiguen las pesadillas…

-Pero Jasper…

-Jasper cumplió la mayoría de edad. Estuve a punto de delegar a favor de él para que pudiese desligarse de la guerra, pero Carlisle me dijo que Jasper apoyaría a los doctores, dado que la gripe española se había extendido demasiado hasta el punto de contagiar a los solados.

-¿Entonces…?

-No luchará- Aclaró mi padre- A demás es seguro de que la peste no le tocará si quiera- No había pensado si quiera en la posibilidad de que Jasper enfermara. Aunque no sabía cómo, pero presentía que ninguna enfermedad podría hacerle ni cosquillas.

-Soldados más fuertes han caído- Dije mirando a mi padre con el entrecejo fruncido. Era obvio que él sabía algo sobre Jasper y su familia que yo no.

-Tonterías- Dijo riéndose entre dientes- Eres terrible, Edward… a veces pienso que eres demasiado parecido a tu madre

-Soy su hijo ¿No? Es justo.

-Supongo que si- Sonrió más abiertamente

-¿No estás enojado?... Digo, te decepcioné ¿No? No seguiré tus pasos

Mi padre respiró hondo mientras empezaba a caminar alrededor del despacho.

-Edward Anthony Masen…Cuando naciste- Empezó a decir- Todo mi mundo cambio… en realidad _nuestro_ mundo- Se corrigió sonriendo- Tu madre había perdido la esperanza de tener hijos, yo lo supe antes casarme con ella, dado que ella me lo había dicho antes de que se oficializara el compromiso para que yo dejara de enamorarla y me buscara a una nueva prometida que sí pudiese darme los hijos que yo merecía. Mi padre, claro está, no estaba de acuerdo con este matrimonio… él exigía a un nieto más que nada en el mundo, dado que necesitaba a alguien que fuera mi sucesor en el negocio de la familia: La cadena de hoteles- Se rió amargamente mientras negaba con la cabeza- Sabes de sobra que ahora soy abogado, el sueño de toda mi vida- Era la primera vez que mi padre me hablaba de su historia. Yo sabía lo que había pasado antes de que mis padres se casaran por boca de mi madre y de Sophie, pero papá nunca me había hablado sobre eso… Supongo que fue porque no le gustaba hablar mal de su padre- Desde que salí del vientre de mi madre hice lo que mi padre me ordenaba ¡Hasta acepté enlistarme en el ejército teniendo casi diecisiete años para conseguir su admiración y respeto! Ya sabes que eso es lo peor que pude haber hecho jamás, Edward. Cuando volví de la guerra, supe y entendí de la manera más cruda que la vida era tan frágil, que podía escapársete de un momento a otro y sin piedad alguna. Crecí de golpe, como también maduré y fui lo suficientemente valiente como para proponerme que jamás ni mi padre ni nadie se interpondrían en mi felicidad. Renuncié al negocio de la familia una semana antes de fugarme con tu madre y casarnos y empezar a estudiar derecho- Una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro- a los cinco años, cuando creíamos que pasaríamos nuestra vejez viendo crecer y malcriando a nuestros sobrinos… nos llegó la noticia de que Elizabeth estaba embarazada. Fueron tiempos muy difíciles, Edward- De pronto su mirada se ensombreció- Los doctores nos pronosticaron una catástrofe total, nos recomendaron un aborto, Elizabeth se negó rotundamente y decidió seguir adelante con el embarazo a pesar de que yo estaba demasiado asustado por su salud. Los meses pasaron, Elizabeth estaba cada día con su barriguita más grande, jamás la había visto tan contenta. Hasta que el momento del parto llegó… fue un parto completamente normal. Cuando Sophie te dejó en mis brazos le sonreí a mi mujer y exclamé "Un futuro gran abogado"- Mi padre sonrió nuevamente dando pequeñas carcajadas, como si estuviera viviendo nuevamente ese momento- Juré ante tu madre y ante ti, que daría todo por que fueras feliz- Se me acercó mientras me ponía una mano en la parte detrás de mi cabeza y me la frotaba, como cuando era niño- Y aún quiero cumplir ese juramento, hijo… Te dejaré hacer cualquier cosa que quieras hacer siempre y cuando eso no te dañe. Si quieres barrer las calles y eres feliz, yo también lo seré, hijo… Y si ser doctor es tu vocación ¡Adelante!

Quise abrazar a mi padre, pero no me atreví… estaba demasiado emocionado, demasiado eufórico, demasiado feliz.

-Gracias, papá.

Murmuré con la vista aún gacha.

-Bueno, iré a ver a tu madre antes de que se coma las servilletas que compró en París la última vez que fuimos… si se las logra comer, créeme que no me lo perdonará nunca- Dijo bromeando mientras salía del despacho y yo me quedaba ahí… solo, feliz, y eufórico.

-Tu viejo se ve bastante bien. Con Sophie nos estábamos preguntando si estaba en estado de locura momentánea por el posible mal rato que le pudiste provocar- Emmet estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta mientras me lanzaba una manzana-Toma, no comiste casi nada.

-Gracias…- Dije atrapando la fruta y dándole un mordisco- Todo bien

-¿No estudiarás derecho entonces?- Preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos

-No

-PERO QUE PERRO- Saltó Emmett mientras me abrazaba- ¡ESTO HAY QUE CELEBRARLO! Llamaremos a Jasper y…

-No será necesario- Dijo mi madre que llegaba mucho más relajada de lo que estaba en la mesa del brazo de mi padre- Hoy será el gran baile de los Weber ¿Edward, conseguiste el regalo?

-No hay que preocuparse querida. Yo lo compré por él- Sonrió papá mientras la tranquilizaba

-¿Baile?- Preguntó Emmett mientras me miraba buscando explicaciones.

-Así es- Respondió mi madre mientras se soltaba de mi padre y se nos acercaba- El baile de cumpleaños de la señorita Weber y más le vale comportarse como el caballero que sé que es, Sr. McCarty.

-IRE SI NO ME OBLIGA A ENTRETENER A LAS VIEJAS MENOPÁUSICAS CON LAS QUE ME OBLIGÓ A BAILAR EN EL BAILE DE NAVIDAD DEL AÑO PASADO

Mi padre y yo rompimos en carcajadas mientras mi madre le tiraba las orejas a mi compañero que aún recordaba la terrible experiencia. No sabía por qué, pero estaba mucho más tranquilo después de hablar con padre. Por lo que habíamos hablado, él deseaba mi felicidad y estaba dispuesto a ayudarme a encontrarla… el resto corría por mi cuenta.

**&**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notas: 1°Como muchos se darán cuenta: Eton es un Internado Inglés. Lo puse en esta historia solo porque sus normas, su misión y su riguroso reglamento se ajustaban perfectamente a los años 10's, y el nombre le gustó a mi novia… ¡POBRE EL QUE ME DIGA MACABEO PORQUE LE MANDARÉ UN VIRUS!**

**2°Si Noir Moony tiene el mismo fanfic que yo, es porque me ofreció subirlo a su cuenta, y va…(Hay otra razón personal, pero no es necesario comentarla) No hay plagio.**

**Gracias por las notas que me dejaron.**

**Atte. Nephellim**

_Para Camila, una personita ya es parte de mi vida._

_Cuando te duele mirar hacia atrás y te da miedo mirar adelante, mira hacia la izquierda o la derecha y allí estaré, a tu lado._

**Capítulo Dos.**

**Impredecible**

**-**¡Querida, apresúrate!- Mi madre corría de un lado a otro mientras buscaba su pañuelo favorito- llegaremos tarde- Añadió mi padre consultando su reloj.

-Muy bien ¡Listo!- Sonrió mamá triunfante, aceptando el brazo que mi padre le ofrecía- Sophie, por favor no te molestes en esperarnos despierta.

-Si, señora

-Vamos, querido… Chicos no se atrasen- Dijo mientras salía de la casa y el señor Black la ayudaba a entrar al coche.

-¿Es necesario que vayamos?- Preguntó Emmett, quién se arreglaba la corbata bastante incómodo.

-Me temo que si- Resoplé subiendo al coche, mientras Emmett me seguía bastante resignado, como quién fuera directo al matadero. No era necesario ser un genio para adivinar que nunca nos habían gustado esta clase de eventos sociales. Me preguntaba si a Jasp le estaba yendo mejor que a nosotros.

-Vamos señor McCarty, arregle esa cara- Sonrió mi madre- Estará la doncella a quién admira

-¿Doncella?- Padre preguntó bastante confundido- ¿Me he perdido de algo?

-Lo siento querido- Sonrió mamá mientras miraba pícaramente e Emmett quién se cruzaba de brazos y empezaba a murmurar algo sobre los planos pechos de la Srta. Stanley- Rosalie Hale es la hermosa musa de nuestro querido señor McCarty- Mi padre en vez de reírse y bromear sobre el asunto como era su costumbre, permaneció bastante serio.

-Bueno, espero que se busque a otra señorita- Dijo al fin quitándole importancia

-¿Pero por qué, Edward?- Quiso saber mi madre- La señorita Hale es la dama adecuada para este muchacho. Estoy segura que con su influencia el señor McCarty será un señorito muy elegante.

-Creo simplemente que ella está fuera de su alcance…- Emmett ni se inmutó por las palabras de mi padre.

Yo simplemente miraba hacia la ventana, sin participar en la conversación que mis padres estaban teniendo sobre la mujer adecuada para mi amigo, observando como el siglo XX se estaba asentando en Chicago. Mi vista se posó en un grupo de obreros que trabajaban en la edificación de un nuevo edificio que estaba ubicado al lado de uno antiguo, uno de los pocos que logró sobrevivir después del incendio ocurrido en el año 1871.

Dejamos atrás el bullicio de la ciudad para adentrarnos a un lugar lleno de árboles, tomando el camino para llegar a la casa de los Weber. A lo lejos, divisé a un grupo de soldados que llevaban a un cuerpo envuelto en una sábana, unos gritos infantiles resonaron en mis oídos, haciéndome estremecer mientras que Emmett se acercaba a mi ventana para ver mejor lo que ocurría, pero mi padre fue lo bastante rápido como para cerrar la ventanilla de golpe, obligándome a apartar la vista de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-HEY – Exclamó Emmett frustrado

-Ya basta, caballeros- Dijo mi padre mientras se volvía a acomodar en su asiento.

-¿Qué era eso, Sr. Masen?

-Los soldados que están sacando a las víctimas fallecidas por la gripe española

-¿Qué hacen con ellas?

-Las queman junto con sus pertenencias para que la peste no se propague, Emmett.

Últimamente, la gripe española estaba haciendo de las suyas. Ya habían cuatro víctimas en Chicago, la expansión de la peste era cuestión de tiempo.

Un silencio bastante intenso reinó por unos instantes, cada uno absorto en lo que acabábamos de presenciar. No nos dimos cuenta cuando habíamos llegado a la majestuosa casa de los Weber, hasta que el coche se detuvo y Billy Black abrió la puerta ayudando a mi madre a bajar, seguida por mi padre, quién le dio unas indicaciones a nuestro chofer para después ofrecerle el brazo a su mujer y dirigirse hasta el umbral de la casa donde lo recibió el señor Weber.

-Arthur- Sonrió mi padre, mientras correspondía la calurosa bienvenida de nuestro anfitrión.

Después de que el señor Weber besó la mano que mi madre le presentaba, su vista se posó en Emmett y en mí.

-Sr. McCarty, un gusto volver a verle como siempre- Emmett solo asintió mientras estrechaba su mano, cosa que hizo que mi madre respiraba tranquila, pues pensaba al igual que yo: Una vez que mi amigo abriera la boca podría arruinar el momento más perfecto- Señor Masen Junior- Me sonrió estrechándome la mano con entusiasmo- ¿Cómo está?

-Fantásticamente, gracias ¿Y usted?- No era que me interesara en lo más mínimo, pero nunca estaba de más algo de cortesía

-Soberbiamente. Hey Edward, definitivamente este muchacho ya tiene el porte de un ganador

-Y lo es- Asintió mi padre orgulloso mientras entrábamos a la casa, que al parecer ya estaba acogiendo a la mayoría de los invitados.

Dos pálidas figuras, que se destacaban notablemente entre los demás asistentes por su perfección y su increíble belleza llamaron mi atención. Eran nada más ni nada menos que Rosalie Hale y su madre, que estaban sentadas al lado de una mujer regordeta que se abanicaba con la mano y observaba absorta a un hombre bajo y delgado, a quién reconocí como el padre de Michael Newton. Jasper estaba justo al lado del señor Newton, quién charlaba con mucho entusiasmo, aunque, al ver la cara de mi amigo deduje que él no estaba disfrutando de la plática en absoluto. Con Emmett nos acercamos inmediatamente, separándonos de mis padres.

-Hey, Jasp- Susurré mientras pasábamos cerca de él.

-Edward, Emmett- Jasper nos saludó con entusiasmo, para después dirigirse a su madre- Madre, mira quiénes llegaron al fin.

-Señor MaCarty, Joven Edward- Nos saludó la señora Cullen con una sonrisa mientras inclinábamos nuestras cabezas- Gracias a Dios llegaron justo a tiempo, el señor Newton padre nos estaba dando una interesante charla acerca de la guerra- Inmediatamente sonreí de manera forzada y entendí porque los Cullen estaban tan ansiosos por deshacerse de ellos.

-Mucho gusto en verles- Sonrió el señor Newton mientras nos estrechábamos las manos. Era bien sabido por Emmett y por mí, que ese hombre era aún más infame que su hijo- Muchachos, mi hijo me comentó que ustedes no participarían en la guerra- Dijo con malicia. Pude ver como Rosalie rodaba los ojos.

-Aún no tenemos la edad, señor- Respondí algo avergonzado.

-Así es- Asintió Emmett- Esa maldita reserva de derecho de admisión ¿Que importa la mayoría de edad…? ¡No se para que la imponen! PERO SI YO SOY UN HOMBRE HECHO Y DERECHO ¡Si señor! Perdí mi virginidad a los quince años… ¡PERO CON UNA VERDADERA MUJER! No como su hijo que se la remontó con la mano ¿Recuerdas, Eddie que todos los del internado nos enteramos? ¡Que idiota! No se como dejan entrar en el ejército a mierda semejante- Jasper y yo no sabíamos que hacer, por un momento quise reír, pero decidí quedarme quieto.

Mi madre se nos había acercado, por su semblante, ya podíamos deducir que suponía que Emmett había tenido uno de sus inolvidables momentos de indiscreción. La señora Newton estaba escandalizada mientras que su esposo estaba a punto de de colapsar. Rosalie Hale negaba con la cabeza, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro. Los señores Newton se fueron inmediatamente de nuestro lado donde entonces con Jasper pudimos reírnos a nuestras anchas mientras mi madre le tiraba las orejas a Emmett.

-No se preocupe señora Masen, el joven McCarty nos salvó de las garras del señor Newton… podríamos decir que es nuestro héroe- Dijo la señora Cullen mientras invitaba a mi madre a sentarse a su lado.

-Si es así, entonces no tendré más remedio que perdonarle- Mi madre sonrió mientras se sentaba al lado de la madre de Jasper- Que alegría verle, querida… pero no veo a su esposo ¿Qué ocurrió?

-Una emergencia- Sonrió tristemente la señora Cullen

-Cuánto lo siento- Dijo mi madre mientras sonreía con decepción- Me había hecho la idea de bailar una pieza con el- La señora Cullen se rió mientras decía algo de bailar con mi padre.

-Esta vez te luciste, Emmett- Jasper le golpeó el brazo mientras tomaba un poco de champán- Ese Newton nos estaba aburriendo.

-¿Y dónde está Michael?- Pregunté

-Cortejando a la dama del cumpleaños- Jasper movió la cabeza hacia el frente, como queriendo señalarme algo. Disimuladamente giré mi cabeza hacia la dirección que el me había indicado y divisé a Felicity Weber que estaba escuchando hablar a Michael bastante poco entusiasmada.

-Creo que está esperando que llegue su príncipe azul a salvarla- Bromeó Emmett mientras me señalaba y Jasper me animaba a que fuera a saludarla. Asentí mientras me acercaba a la joven y a mi compañero de internado.

-Buenas noches, Michael… Srta. Weber- incliné mi cabeza mientras ella me ofrecía su mano algo sonrosada, pero contenta- Es un verdadero placer como siempre- Sonreí

-Edward ¿Cómo estás?- Me saludó Newton sin ánimo alguno

-Muy bien ¿Y tu?

-Bastante bien hasta que tu amigo espantó a mis padres.

-Lo lamento profundamente- Me disculpé, aunque la verdad no lo lamentaba para nada, y estaba seguro que Emmett tampoco- Emmett es demasiado sincero a veces- Añadí chasqueando la lengua y fingiendo desaprobación.

-Joven Masen, se ve estupendamente- una voz delicada me distrajo de mi actuación, cuya dueña era la Srta. Weber- Me alegro que haya venido.

Sonreí asintiendo agradecido.

-No podría perderme su cumpleaños por nada…

-Con la señorita Weber estábamos hablando de la importancia que tiene que nuestros jóvenes defiendan nuestra patria.

-Por supuesto le contaste que irás a la guerra

-No pude evitarlo- Michael sonrió- Hablar con la Srta. Weber es tan fácil que me temo que al final terminé demasiado expuesto- añadió con falsa modestia- A propósito, me han informado que no te enrolarás- Completó con malicia, esperando ridiculizarme delante de Felicity.

-Te informaron bien.

-Si me da la licencia de opinar, Sr. Newton- Felicity pidió la palabra mientras lo encaraba de una manera bastante sutil- Me hace muy bien que el señor Masen haya desistido de irse a la guerra, creo que es una causa absurda, y me parece completamente cruel que muchas mujeres se queden sin sus hijos, que hijos se queden sin un padre para que les oriente y que hayan esposas esperando en vela una luz de esperanza para que sus maridos lleguen a salvo... creo que es un daño completamente innecesario- Mike pudo haberle respondido, pero estaba seguro que no era beneficioso para su cortejo, su aparente paralización me provocó un enorme goce, que disimulé bastante bien.

-Bueno- Michael bebió un sorbo de su copa de Champán- ¡La opinión política de una mujer!- Añadió con burla, haciendo que la señorita Weber se sonrojara y bajara la mirada avergonzada- Creo que me retiraré. Sería muy descortés de mi parte no saludar a tus padres, Edward- Dijo mientras me palmeaba la espalda y se retiraba.

-Un comentario bastante grosero por parte del Sr. Newton- Dije mientras me ubicaba al lado de la Señorita, quién seguía sin levantar la vista- Lamento terriblemente lo que acaba de escuchar.

-No tiene importancia, yo fui bastante grosera también, Sr. Masen

-Solo fue sincera. Eso es una virtud.

-Una virtud que podría costarme un castigo- sonrió avergonzada.

-Si ese es el caso, lo guardaremos bajo estricto secreto

-Es muy gentil de su parte, joven Masen. Espero que mi opinión no le haya importunado

-En absoluto

-Sólo es que… creo que esta guerra está trayendo demasiadas desgracias, la peste Española es una de ellas. Hoy nuestro cochero nos dejó por la gripe- Dijo muy angustiada mientras negaba con la cabeza- Me había negado completamente a celebrar hoy mi cumpleaños pero… ya vio que fue imposible

-¿Le estimaba mucho?- Pregunté mientras le ofrecía un vaso de agua que uno de los sirvientes estaba sirviendo.

-Charlie Swan era un hombre intachable… imposible no quererle. Dejó a una pequeña hija de 6 años o algo así, y a su esposa, Reneé Swan- Hizo una mueca al nombrar a la mujer.

-Siento en verdad mucho su pérdida.

-Muchas gracias, joven. Lamento estropear su humor con mi tristeza

-Por favor, no se preocupe por mí- Sonreí para tranquilizarla.

A lo lejos, divisé a Emmett y a Jasper, quiénes levantaban sus copas hacia a mí y sonreían pícaramente. No se por que, pero casi podía leer sus pensamientos, podía sentir como me decían que atacara de una vez antes de que otro lo hiciera. Podía sentir sus voces en la cabeza que me decían: "_Ahora Edward" "Tú puedes, Eddie… Es tuya"._ Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar esas ideas de la cabeza ¿Desde cuando podía leer el pensamiento? ¡Qué absurdo!

-Señor Masen ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- Me preguntó Felicity, mientras ponía una de sus delicadas manos sobre mi brazo derecho.

-No se preocupe por mi…- La tranquilicé- No es nada.

-Así que acá está nuestro futuro doctor- Una melodiosa voz nos interrumpió.

-Señora Cullen, Señores Masen- Felicity se puso de pie para saludar a mis padres y a la esposa del doctor más famoso de Chicago.

-Srta. Weber- Mi padre tomó delicadamente la mano de Ángela y la besó, mientras mi madre le sonreía educadamente.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- La señora Cullen nos miró traviesamente mientras Felicity se sonrojaba otra vez.

-Solo una deliciosa plática, pero no se preocupe- Sonrió la joven, mientras volvía a tomar asiento.

-Lo lamento, querida- Sonrió la hermosa mujer mientras me observaba sonriendo- Joven Masen, quiero felicitarle por la fantástica decisión que ha tomado, creo que mi marido estará feliz de tener a un aprendiz tan dedicado como usted.

-Estoy segura de que si el joven Masen se dedica a la medicina será un gran profesional… al igual que el doctor Cullen- Dijo Felicity sonriendo tímidamente.

-¡Oh! Que encanto de muchacha- Dijo mi madre mientras se sentaba al lado de la joven- Querida, me encantaría que fueras a tomar el té conmigo cuando quisieras. Estoy segura que la Sra. Cullen y su extraordinaria hija nos acompañarán también

-Que no te quepa duda, querida- Sonrió la señora del doctor Cullen mientras se sentaba en el lugar que mi madre le señalaba, muy cerca de Felicity.

Podía sentir el orgullo de los señores Weber, que estaban muy cerca de nosotros… Era algo extraño, algo realmente extraño. Podía escuchar mentalmente los gritos de júbilo por parte de los padres de Felicity, pues su hija al fin estaba a un paso de comprometerse con el hijo de uno de los mejores abogados de Chicago, y con el futuro aprendiz de uno de los mejores doctores que el estado había tenido jamás.

-Muchacho ¿Estás bien?- Mi padre se me acercó disimuladamente

-No- Dije sin ánimos de mentir, pero también sin ánimos de contarle nada de lo que estaba pasándome.

-¿Quieres hablar?

-No

-¿Nos vamos a casa, Edward?

-No, padre. Creo que iré a tomar aire.

-Ve…

Incliné mi cabeza hacia las damas y salí con paso rápido del salón, pasando muy cerca del señor Weber _"¡Pobre muchacho! Pero no te preocupes. También me mareé cuando me di cuenta de que mi madre ya me estaba amarrando a Ángela, mi mujer"_

Me detuve inmediatamente al frente del señor Weber, que me estaba mirando con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios _"Vamos muchacho ¡Pídeme permiso para cortejar a Felicity de una vez!_.

-¿Dijo algo, Sr. Weber?- Pregunté incómodo.

-¿Yo?- El hombre parecía confundido- No, Edward. No he dicho nada… Ninguna palabra ¿Estás bien?

-Si…- Dije saliendo rápidamente del salón mientras mi mente se llenaba de pensamientos ajenos, como si miles de voces llenaran mi cabeza, algo así como una especie de virus que entra a un cuerpo y es incapaz de contenerse

Salí de la casa casi corriendo, tropecé con Billy Black, nuestro chofer, que me observaba como si supiese lo que me estaba pasando, como si tuviese una respuesta. Sus ojos oscuros me miraban con una frialdad que nunca había conocido, era como si de pronto me odiara, como si supiera algo de mí que yo no.

-¿Lo llevo a casa, señorito?

-No- Dije separándome de él sin perder el contacto visual

"_Deberías ir a la iglesia a que te quemen vivo, frío" _

"_Entrégate antes de que no haya salvación para ti"_

-¿Está bien?

"_Demonio" _

"_Frío maldito, muere…"_

"_Muerte, eso mereces… la muerte"_

-No moriré- Susurré con determinación, ignorando la mirada de sorpresa que me dirigía Bill Black mientras corría lo más rápido que me daban las piernas, escapando de las voces y, al mismo tiempo escapando de todo.

Me estaba volviendo loco, estaba enloqueciendo y no podía decirle a nadie. Si lo hacía, sin duda alguna que me mandarían a un manicomio y me electrocutarían con electro Shocks hasta dejarme hecho cenizas o, en el mejor de los casos me llevarían preso… cualquiera de las dos situaciones me dejaría marcado y arruinaría mi reputación y la de mi familia.

-Maldición- Susurré apoyándome en un árbol mientras me desabrochaba la corbata y la guardaba en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Una vez que mi respiración se regularizaba pensé en lo que me había pasado en la fiesta hacía unos minutos. Definitivamente no era real, solo era la presión social que me estaba agobiando y que me había hecho imaginar cosas extrañas.

-Estás sano, Edward-Me dije a mi mismo riéndome, y pensando en que le debía una disculpa a Bill apenas volviera a la fiesta de los Weber para que me fuera a dejar a casa.

Estaba caminando por un sendero tranquilamente mientras sentía el aire fresco, y disfrutaba del crepúsculo, observando el paisaje intentando no pensar en nada ni en nadie más. Tendría que alejarme de Felicity, esperaría que la mujer de mi vida llegara y no forzaría ninguna situación. Se lo diría a mi madre y a mi padre, ellos sin duda sabrían entender.

Unos sollozos infantiles me apartaron bruscamente de mis pensamientos mientras miraba de un lado para otro buscando al pequeño dueño de esos lamentos. Seguramente era hijo de uno de los sirvientes de los Weber, o es posible que fuese la pequeña Ángela, que estaba enfadada por que no la habían dejado gozar de la fiesta.

-¿Angela?- Susurré agudizando el oído- ¿Eres tu?- Dije caminando hacia la dirección que me indicaban los sollozos…

Los lamentos infantiles se hacían cada vez más fuertes a medida de que me iba acercando, hasta que encontré unos pequeños zapatos muy cerca de los matorrales. Me acerqué un poco más mientras apartaba las ramas de un pequeño cuerpecito. _**Entonces la descubrí**_

La pequeña tenía su cabello oscuro bastante sucio con trozos de paja y diminutas ramas que habían rozado su frente, provocándole pequeños rasguños. Su palidez hacía resaltar las manchas de tierra en sus mejillas, que se deshacían gracias a sus lágrimas. Ella, definitivamente no era Ángela Weber, lo deduje por sus ropas sucias, que le quedaban demasiado grandes, de seguro eran de segunda mano… o tal vez tercera.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunté acariciando su pequeño rostro con la punta de mis dedos mientras la niña me miraba fijamente posando sus ojos color chocolate sobre los míos, hipando suavemente mientras se quedaba quieta- ¿Estás bien?- Insistí.

La niña seguía observándome, con una expresión indescifrable en su rostro. Era bastante extraño… No era como los otros infantes que había conocido en las obras de caridad de mi madre, que con una sola mirada, o un simple contacto sabía lo que les pasaba y podía calmarlos. Ella era algo completamente distinto, era un misterio ¿Me temería? ¿Le agradaría? ¿Le parecería feo… o tal vez solo demasiado serio?

-No te haré daño- Le dije seriamente

-Lo sé- Me dijo con una voz bastante aguda, sin apartar su mirada de mi

-¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunté ahora que sabía que no era muda ni nada por el estilo.

-Bella

-¿Dónde está tu madre, Bella?- Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez no sollozó

-Muerta

Esa respuesta me dejó sin aliento

-¿Tu padre…?- Inquirí, dejando la pregunta a medias.

En realidad iba a preguntar "_¿Dónde está tu padre?"_ Pero patéticamente, las palabras no salieron de mi boca.

-Muerto- Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos

-Shht

Susurré mientras la abrazaba y la tomaba en mis brazos mientras la sentía acomodarse en mi pecho, como si hubiera estado esperando años por hacerlo.

-ISABELLA

Una voz masculina provocó que la niña quisiera salirse de mis brazos, era como si quisiera desaparecer de ahí

-PEQUEÑA RAMERA ¿DÓNDE ESTAS?

Si no fuera porque el dueño de esa voz había logrado hilar esa frase sin tartamudear, hubiese jurado que estaba borracho

-Phill- Susurró la niña mientras luchaba silenciosamente por salir de mis brazos, tal vez para encontrar un lugar seguro y poder esconderse.

No pasaron más de treinta segundos cuando un hombre apareció al frente de nosotros. Podía percibir su rabia, podía sentir el odio que sentía por la criatura que estaba sosteniendo en mis brazos, que se aferraba cada vez más a mí.

-Un señorito como tú no debe estar solo por estos lugares- Me dijo el hombre

-Buenas noches- Dije- ¿Conoce usted a esta niña?

-Es mi hija

Por algún motivo supe que mentía, de hecho, era como si me hubiese dicho que mentía por su propia boca. La chica se acercó más a mí.

-¿Acostumbra a tratar a su hija de ramera?- Miré a la niña que estaba encogida de susto- Creo que aún falta edad para decidir eso.

El hombre me miraba con odio mientras se me acercaba, esperando que le entregara a la niña, pero a cada paso que él daba, yo retrocedía uno.

-Esta pequeña vendrá conmigo- Dije decididamente

El hombre, en vez de ponerse serio o gritarme como cualquier otro hubiera hecho, se puso a reír descontroladamente.

-¿La quiere?... Pues quédesela- Me ofreció el hombre riendo como un loco- Cuando la sienta morir, créame señor… se arrepentirá de haberla conservado

-Aléjese- Le ordené. El hombre me miró aún sonriendo, mientras hacía una reverencia con la mano y se marchaba aún riéndose.

-¡Eddie!- Escuché la voz de Emmett que me llamaba- ¿Estás seguro Jasper de que Edward está por acá?

-Si, absolutamente seguro- La voz de Jasper estaba bastante cerca

-JASP, EMMETT- Grité, mientras la pequeña se tapaba los oídos y se acurrucaba más en mi pecho.

Supe inmediatamente que nos habían encontrado, pues en menos de diez segundos estaban corriendo en mi dirección.

-¡Vaya! ESTE JASPER PARECIERA COMO SI TUVIERA OLFATO DE PERRO- Dijo Emmett mientras me sonreía y palmeaba la espalda de nuestro amigo- ¡HEY! ¿Estás de niñero? NO ME DIGAS ¿te gustan demasiado jóvenes? ¡EDDIE POR DIOS! Ya se que quieres mostrar una imagen virginal e inocente pero... ¿Una niña? ¡TE APUESTO QUE AÚN SE ORINA EN LA CAMA!

-Calla Emmett- Jasper negó con la cabeza mientras se me acercaba y señalaba a la niña

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-La encontré- Respondí- No tiene a nadie, sus padres murieron, la conocí en el jardín de los Weber- dije mintiendo en lo último- ¡Y va! Decidí dar un paseo con ella para calmarla.

-¿Huerfanita?- Emmett se me acercó mientras hacía un ademán de tomar a la pequeña en brazos, pero ésta se aferró a mí con tanta fuerza que decidimos no moverla.

-Bendita sea, Eddie ¡Le agradas!

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó Jasper ignorando a Emmett.

-Isabella…- Respondí recordando el nombre con el que la había llamado el hombre llamado Phill.

-Su apellido

-No lo se, Jasp.

-¿Sus padres murieron hace poco?

-No lo sé… eso creo

-Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a tu padre, Jasper- Dijo Emmet cruzándose de bazos- Él es doctor y es de esos que atiende hasta a los gatos, tal vez él atendió a los padres de esta niña y…

-Swan- Murmuró la pequeña

-¿Qué?- Pregunté sutilmente

-Me llamo Isabella Marie Swan

-¿Swan?- Ese apellido me parecía familiar

"_Esta guerra está trayendo demasiadas desgracias, la peste Española es una de ellas. Hoy nuestro cochero nos dejó por la gripe"_

-Felicity…- Susurré recordando nuestra conversación después de que Newton se fue- ¿Eres hija de Charlie Swan?- La niña asintió lentamente

-Aléjate Emmett- Dijo Jasper mientras apartaba a nuestro amigo y me miraba seriamente- Los padres de esta niña murieron por la peste española. La última en morir fue su madre, mi padre la estaba atendiendo, por eso no vino a la fiesta. Pásame a la niña, Edward. La llevaré con mi padre para que la atienda.

-No sabemos si tiene la gripe, Jasper- Le tranquilicé. La pequeña al escuchar hablar sobre la gripe se encogió más aún.

-¿Viste?- Le reclamó Emmett a Jasper- La asustaste, animal

-Caballeros

Carlisle Cullen se acercaba hacia nosotros mientras sonreía. Se veía bastante agotado

-Creí que no vendrías- Le dijo Jasper- Con Rosalie y Esme te estuvimos esperando.

-Lo lamento. Un imprevisto- Se disculpó el doctor Cullen- Ya saludé a los anfitriones y, permítanme decirles que están empezando a notar su ausencia… en especial la suya, joven Masen

-¿Cómo está?- Saludé

-Perfectamente, gracias. Veo que ya hay una dama que le está ofreciendo compañía- Sonrió el doctor mientras observaba a la muchacha con tristeza. Era obvio que había visto morir a sus padres- Hola, Bella

-Hola- susurró la niña

-¿Tienes un nuevo amigo?

-Si

-Creo que deberías examinarla- Opinó Jasper- Podría estar infectada

-O puede que no- Refuté bruscamente- Deja de asustarla

-Creo que es hora de que vuelvan a la fiesta. No te preocupes, Edward. Yo me quedaré con Bella.

El doctor Cullen se me acercó mientras tomaba a la niña en brazos, que me miraba bastante asustada. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

-Vayan a disfrutar de la fiesta- Nos animó el padre de Jasper

-Corbata- Me susurró la niña de pronto, señalando un trozo de tela que estaba colgando en mi pantalón con su índice. Sonreí asintiendo agradecido mientras me ponía la corbata y me acomodaba la camisera, antes de marcharme y sonreírle por última vez.

-¿Por qué desapareciste?- Me preguntó Emmett una vez que estábamos a unos pasos de entrar a la casa de los Weber, donde la música había empezado a sonar más fuerte- Tu madre nos mandó a buscarte para que bailaras con la señorita Weber.

En efecto, Felicity estaba bailando con uno de los invitados, con el que parecía muy cómoda.

-Necesitaba aire- mentí

-Bueno, yo ahora me preocuparía de no hacer enfadar a tu madre- Susurró Jasper, sonriendo a una de las jóvenes que estaban sentadas a poca distancia de dónde nos encontrábamos nosotros- Estaba desesperada porque te habías desaparecido y dejado sola a su perfecta candidata para ser tu esposa.

-¿Me creerías que no me interesa en lo más mínimo?

-¿Qué tu madre se haya enfadado por no sacar a Felicity a bailar o porque la dejaste esperando y ahora está bailando bastante entusiasmada en brazos de otro que no eres tú?

-Las dos cosas, Jasper. Las dos cosas me dan igual.

Sonreí a ver las caras de mis amigos que no lograban entender nada. Finalmente, Emmett me palmeó la espalda

-Tienes razón… poco pecho y demasiado estrecha de caderas- Susurró mientras Jasper negaba con la cabeza sonriendo- Esa no será buena en parir a los futuros Eddies. Deberías buscarte a otra.

-Esta vez a la adecuada- Sugirió Jasper, ofreciéndonos a Emmett y a mí una copa de Champán a cada uno- Por la eterna soltería

-Por los grandes pechos - Agregó Emmett

-Salud- Añadí, chocando mi copa con la de mis amigos, bebiendo un largo sorbo de champán mientras pensaba en mi felicidad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota N°1: Gracias por los mensajes en el capítulo dos**

**Nota N°2: Efectivamente, esta historia no sigue el patrón de la historia original, pero no por eso será menos interesante.**

**Nota N°3: No plageo a Noir Petit, ella me prestó su cuenta para subir mi intento de historia y fin del asunto SE ACABO, FINISH, FINITTO, amén.**

**Nota N°4: Hay muchos mensajes por enviar y gastar ¿Podrían gastar unos en mí? GRACIAS**

**Nota N°5: MUERAN LOS DE LA WARNER POR RETRASAR EL ESTRENO DE LA PELICULA HARRY POTTER AND THE HALF BLOND PRINCE. Gracias **

**Atte. Nefilim**

_Muchas gracias a la primita de Candy por inspirar en cierta forma este capítulo._

**Capítulo tres: Promesa.**

-Carlisle tenía razón: esto es una pandemia de gripe de inusitada gravedad, causado por un brote de Influenza del virus A del subtipo H1N1…- empecé a registrar las muestras y estudios que estaba haciendo bajo la estricta supervisión del doctor Cullen y Jasper, que se encontraba tan absorto como yo en encontrar una posible explicación para la letalidad de la enfermedad.

-Tengo una teoría y mi padre cree que tiene sentido: el virus mata a causa de una tormenta de citocinas, lo que explica su naturaleza extremadamente grave y el poco común perfil de edad de las víctimas. La mayoría de los afectados son adultos jóvenes y saludables ¿No te has dado cuenta de eso, Edward?

-…¡Tienes razón! Lo que dices tiene mucho sentido, Jasp- Reconocí mientras anotaba la teoría de mi compañero- A diferencia de otras epidemias de gripe que afectan a niños, ancianos o personas debilitadas, ésta parece afectar especialmente a los individuos entre 15 y 50 años…

-Bueno… hay excepciones a la regla…- Murmuró Jasper agotado mientras seguía leyendo un libro del Doctor Cullen que nos había dejado para que pudiésemos investigar.

Bajé la mirada inmediatamente, intentando concentrarme en el tema.

-¿Cómo está ella?- Pregunté al fin, dejando mis apuntes a un lado y sobando mis sienes

-Papá cree que podrá salvarse- Sonrió Jasper para tranquilizarme mientras leía mis apuntes y anotaba algunos en su propia libreta.

-¿Puede recibir visitas?

-Está en cuarentena, Edward. Pero no te preocupes, mamá la está cuidando y Rosalie también.

-¿No será mucho riesgo para ellas que…?

Jasper me miró severamente por tercera vez en el día. Desde que había empezado a ser discípulo del doctor Cullen, se había creado una norma para poder vivir tranquilamente sin molestar a nadie, esa regla era: "No hacer preguntas". Y no me molestaba en absoluto, pero siempre que tenía que hacer algún comentario sobre lo misteriosa que estaba la familia Cullen desde que se habían hecho cargo de Isabella, papá me reprendía y cambiaba de genio inmediatamente.

-No, Edward. Todo está bien

-Bien

Susurré mientras alcanzaba mi libreta, que estaba cerca de Jasper y empezaba a investigar un poco más sobre la peste que estaba azotando a mi país.

-¿Cómo están estos futuros doctores?- Mi madre llegó con una bandeja con café y pasteles

-Sra. Masen- Saludó Jasper- Un placer verla como siempre. Con Edward estábamos estudiando un poco, espero que no le incomode que me aloje en su casa esta noche.

-No, joven, por supuesto que no ¿Té?- Ofreció mi madre

-Muchas gracias, pero no por ahora, Sra. Masen

-Yo sí, mamá. Café, por favor- Pedí mientras mi madre me servía una taza de café, sin darse cuenta que estaba encendiendo un habano

-EDWARD JUNIOR- Exclamó cuando sintió el olor a tabaco.

-Aún no hay estudios científicos que digan que el tabaco hace daño…- Dije citando a mi padre- ¡Y no te vengas a quejar del olor porque no me importa!

-Eres imposible, igual a tu padre

-Soy su hijo, es justo- Me encogí de hombros mientras soltaba el humo- A demás esto me relaja y me mantiene despierto- Agregué observando mi reloj: Las 22:50 AM, la cabeza me iba a explotar.

-Te levantaste muy temprano, hijo, deberías descansar- Me aconsejó mi madre mientras pasaba su fría mano por mi frente- No tienes fiebre- Respiró tranquila

-Obvio que no, no estoy enfermo- Ella bajó la mirada un poco avergonzada. No hacía mucho había muerto el hijo mayor de nuestros vecinos, eso la había dejado bastante afectada. Suavicé la expresión de mi cara mientras besaba sus manos- No me enfermaré, madre- Sonrei

-Es lo que toda madre desearía con todas sus fuerzas- Susurró

-Tal vez deberías descansar, Edward- Me aconsejó Jasper- Yo continúo, aún no estoy cansado

-Tú nunca pareces cansado- Dije sonriendo y palmeándole la espalda- Me gustaría heredar esos genes Cullen ¡Pareciera que nunca se cansan!

-Edward…- Me advirtió mi madre mientras que en un descuido me arrebataba los habanos y cerraba el libro que estaba ocupando de golpe- Deja de decir estupideces y anda a dormir.

-Ella tiene razón, Edward. Insisto, vete a dormir… seguro que a Emmett no le molestará tener una charla contigo.

-Pero…

-Anda- Me animó Jasper- Te avisaré si mi padre nos da noticias de Bella, lo prometo

-Pobre niña- Susurró mi madre mientras se abrazaba a sí misma- tan solo tiene 11 años y… ¡Está tan débil…! Si tiene un cuerpecito de niña de seis… ¡Con razón, si apenas y se alimentaba bien! Espero que esté mejor

-Se recuperará, Sra. Masen, estoy seguro.

-¡Va!- Me rendí mientras besaba la frente de mi madre- Me voy a acostar, les haré caso. Buenas noches

-Buenas noches, Edward

-Duerme bien, cielo. No despiertes a tu padre, mañana tiene un caso importe

-De acuerdo, mamá- Dije sin ánimos saliendo de la biblioteca y cerrando la puerta tras de mi.

Subí las escaleras pensando en la pequeña niña que hace unos días había salvado de las garras de ese hombre llamado Phillip. Mi padre averiguó algo sobre él y todo lo que descubrió fue que al parecer ese individuo no era ni más ni menos que el amante de la señora Swan, la madre de Isabella. Si no fuera por que la gripe ya estaba provocando el pánico de todos los habitantes de Chicago, la noticia ya se habría expandido por todo el estado y la familia Weber habría estado en el ojo del huracán dado que ellos eran los empleadores de esa pequeña familia.

-¡Edward!- Emmett estaba en el salón del segundo piso fumando

-Hey, Emmett- Levanté la mano, mientras me dirigía a la ventana y la abría un poco para tomar aire fresco-Creí que ya estabas dormido

-¿Dejaste el estudio por hoy?

-Si… ¿Qué has estado haciendo? Estás demasiado calmado para ser tú- Se encogió de hombros y sacó su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos.

-¿Quieres?- Me encogí de hombros mientras tomaba uno y lo encendía con la llama de una vela que estaba sobre una mesita que estaba cerca.

-Me enteré de que Jhon March murió esta tarde, Ed- Antes de que mi cerebro terminara de procesar esa noticia, Emmett apagó su cigarrillo y empezó a recorrer la sala- Gripe española. Me enteré gracias a las chismosas del pueblo… Benditas sean, si no estuvieran casadas podría deducir que solo cotillean por falta de sexo- Sonrió con amargura.

Jhon March era uno de nuestros compañeros en Eton, y también era uno de de los que más detestaba a Michael Newton. Muchas veces bromeaba diciendo que haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver a Mike derrotado, incluso si en el pecio estaba incluida su alma. Emmett y Jhon habían unido fuerzas en más de una ocasión para humillar a Newton, por lo que sabía de sobra que su muerte estaba afectando enormemente a mi amigo.

-Emmett…- Susurré mientras me acercaba y le palmeaba la espalda en señal de apoyo.

Tranquilo. Estoy seguro de que ese mierda estará haciendo de las suyas en el cielo… o en el infierno, o donde quiera que se haya ido.

-Estoy seguro de ello- Dije soltando una bocanada de humo- Sea donde sea Jhon estará bien.

-¿Cuántos más morirán?- Susurró de pronto- Cada día que pasa pareciera que hay más y más muertes por causa de esta gripe.

Podía ver el miedo en los ojos de Emmett, y no le culpaba, hasta yo estaba asustado e inseguro de lo que pudiese llegar a venir después. Día a día el número de victimas incrementaba más y más.

-Es un milagro que tu pequeñaja siga viva aún- Susurró- Dice el doctor Cullen que cada día que pasa ella se aferra más a su vida. No se como algo tan chico puede sacar tanta fuerza.

-Ella no morirá. Antes moriremos nosotros que ella- Susurré sonriendo.

-¿No has pensado en que será de ella una vez que se recupere?- Preguntó

-No lo sé… tal vez sea adoptada por los Cullen- Me encogí de hombros- Escuché que la mujer del doctor y su hija están muy encariñadas con la niña.

-Lo sé. Jasper me lo ha comentado en más de una ocasión

El silencio comenzó a reinar y solamente se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj. Emmett volvió a sentarse y a quedarse quieto como estatua, mientras que a mí se me había quitado el cansancio. Escuchamos como mi madre se iba a acostar, y como las sirvientas terminaban de hacer sus labores del día. De vez en cuando se podía oír los aullidos de los perros y los ronquidos provenientes de la habitación de Sophie.

Pasaron un par de minutos más y Emmett me deseó buenas noches mientras se encerraba en su cuarto, dejándome absorto en mis propios pensamientos. Me puse de pie y volví a apoyarme en el alféizar de la ventana, observando como la oscuridad reinaba en un aterrado y agonizante Chicago.

De pronto, vi a una pequeña y frágil figura al frente de mi casa.

-¿Isabella?

Susurré mientras intentaba cerciorarme de que lo que acababan de ver mis ojos no era producto de mi cansancio o simple imaginación.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que me dieron mis piernas mientras llamaba a Jasper, pero este no llegó, cosa que me desconcertó, pero eso no me impidió que abriera la puerta para encontrarme con Isabella, quién me parecía más frágil que de costumbre.

-Bella-Susurré mientras ella posaba sus ojos en mí. Noté las oscuras marcas debajo de sus ojos a medida de que me iba acercando hacia ella- Pequeña ¿Qué haces acá?

-Muchos gritos…- dijo en un susurro apenas audible, que tuve que agacharme a su altura para escuchar mejor.

-¿Gritos?- Ella no asintió ni negó, solo se me acercó mas y me rodeó con sus frágiles brazos.

-Ed- Emmett estaba en el balcón observándome confundido- ¿QUÉ HACE LA HUERFANITA POR ACÁ?- Preguntó espantado

-Chitón Emmett- Susurré mientras que el recién mencionado desaparecía del balcón. Lo que me hizo suponer que estaría bajando las escaleras para acercársenos.

Bajé mi vista y observé a la niña, abrazándola inmediatamente y notando como el frío se apoderaba de ella. Me saqué el abrigo rápidamente y se lo puse sobre los hombros y la volví a abrazar en un intento desesperado por hacerla entrar en calor.

-Shhht, todo está bien- susurré mientras la tomaba en brazos y ella se aferraba lo a mi- Vamos a llevarte a casa- Le prometí. Aunque no tenía idea de cómo iba a cumplir aquella promesa sin hacer tanto escándalo para no despertar a mi familia.

-Jasper no está- Anunció Emmett- Hay que llevarla a la casa de los Cullen.

-Lo sé- Dije frustrado dado que no tenía las llaves del coche y no sabía como mi padre se iba a tomar el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca de alguien que estuviera contagiado de Gripe española.

-¿Qué hacemos? Está casi muerta- Susurró mi amigo espantado con la apariencia de Bella

-No estoy muriendo- Musitó Bella suavemente para después toser un buen rato

-Tranquila- Miré a Emmett acusadoramente mientras le acariciaba los cabellos a la muchacha.

-¿Habría problemas si despierto a Bill y le pido las llaves del coche?

-No creo que te pase las llaves. Tu madre no te deja manejar, Edward.

Y era cierto. Muchas veces había intentado persuadir a mi madre para que me compraran el Chevrolet "Light SIX touring" del año 1914. Este modelo no era tan soberbio como el flamante Chevrolet último modelo de mi padre, cuyo motor V8 de 288 pulgadas cúbicas, producía 55 HP, 5 HP más que el Buick. Pero al menos tendría esa libertad de manejar a mi antojo y a la velocidad que deseaba.

-No te preocupe, las conseguiré. Creo que mi padre tiene las llaves en su despacho- Dije mientras hacía un ademán de dejar a Isabella en los brazos de Emmett, pero ésta se aferró a mí con fuerza.

-No te vayas- Me susurró mientras ocultaba su rostro en mi cuello.

-¡MIRA! A LA PEQUEÑAJA ¡LE AGRADAS!- Gritó Emmett divertido- ¿Cómo es posible que te gusten los seriotes, pequeña?

-¡Hey!- Reclamé- Cállate que despertarás a toda la cuadra- Le regañé- Bella, sé razonable, solo sacaré las llaves del coche ¿Va?

-No te vayas- Me repitió, posando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

-Parece que tendrás que ir con ella- Se rió Emmett- Por mi no se preocupen ¿Eh? ¿Necesitan intimidad?

-Ya cállate- Gruñí mientras entraba a la casa con Isabella en mis brazos.

Finalmente, llegué al despacho de mi padre y abrí la puerta lo más despacio que pude para evitar hacer el menor ruido.

-Quédate acá, Bella- Susurré dejando a la niña sentada en el sillón, mientras besaba una de sus pequeñas manos para que soltara mi cuello- Quietecita ¿Va? Voy a buscar las llaves del auto para ir a dejarte a casa ¿Bueno?- Al parecer, la muchacha no estaba muy contenta de volver a casa del doctor Cullen ¿Pero, qué podía hacer? Nadie la cuidaría mejor que él y su familia.

-Tía Rosalie quiere que me quede con ella- Me susurró

-¿No es bueno eso?- Dije entusiasmado arrodillándome frente a ella- ¿No crees que es linda?- Bella asintió una sola vez.

-Me da miedo- Gimoteó para volver a toser. Inmediatamente empecé a frotarle la espalda suavemente mientras le besaba la frente.

-Es solo un poco seria, pero es buena persona, igual que el doctor y su mujer- Murmuré una vez que se le hubo quitado el ataque de toz.

-¿Y si me muero? ¿Seré como ella?- Me preguntó débilmente.

Inmediatamente arrugué mi frente cuando me preguntó eso, mientras le tomaba una de sus manos.

-No morirás- Le dije mirándola fijamente- Y cuando te recuperes crecerás fuerte y sana y tendrás vestidos bonitos para que conquistes a todos en Chicago- Susurré sonriendo.

-Y si me muero antes de conquistar a los señoritos elegantes de Chicago- Inquirió con miedo- No podré ir a fiestas bonitas ni besar a ningún joven lindo como tú.

Intenté no reír antes el último comentario de Isabella ¿Es que la mentalidad frívola de una mujer se demostraba a tan temprana edad? Negué con la cabeza intentando no pensar en ello.

-Pues si te mueres antes de lo previsto, cosa que no creo que ocurra- respiré hondo para mantener mi semblante solemne- Prometo besarte

Noté como la expresión de Isabella cambiaba un poco a una más alegre. A pesar de que sus ojos estaban un poco rojos debido a la fiebre, podía notar un cambio en ellos.

-¿Con lengua?

"¿PERO EN QUE PIENSAN ESTAS NIÑAS?" Me pregunté inmediatamente

-Sí… pero antes déjame ir a buscar las llaves del auto- Susurré algo aturdido

Me separé de la muchacha mientras me disponía a buscar lo que quería encontrar. Definitivamente tendría que llevar esta promesa a la tumba si no quería que Emmett se riera de mí hasta que me muriera.

Sigilosamente busqué en los cajones del escritorio, hasta que al fin encontré las dichosas llaves en el último compartimiento donde mi padre guardaba las llaves de nuestra casa en Fénix.

-Vámonos de acá, Isabella- Le dije mientras volvía a acomodarla en mis brazos y salía de la casa para dirigirme al garaje.

-Emmett, iré a dejar a Isabella, si Jasper vuelve y se da cuenta de mi ausencia, dile que salí a dar un paseo con Brook. No quiero que empiece a regañarme y que para colmos le diga a mi padre que salí en el coche ¡Me castigaría un mes!

-Seguro, pero…¿No es muy tarde para pasear con el caballo?- Preguntó Emmett

-No tengo otra excusa mejor- Dije frustrado mientras acomodaba a Isabella en el asiento trasero.

-Le diré que fuiste a la casa de unas chicas que te recomendé porque estabas estresado. Al menos eso es algo más creíble que lo de Brook.

-¡Va!- La idea de Emmett no me atraía demasiado, pero era mejor que nada- Nos vemos

-Llega pronto, no te demores tanto con tu noviecita

-Cállate- Escupí mientras empezaba a manejar

Cuando llevábamos un buen trecho, Isabella tocía y tiritaba bajo mi chaqueta y bajo una manta que Emmett nos había pasado. Se veía muy débil, demasiado para ser exactos. Me estaba empezando a preguntar como es que pudo venir caminando sola desde la casa de los Cullen hasta la mía.

-Isabella ¿Cómo llegaste hasta mi casa?- Pregunté curioso, pero ella simplemente se quedó callada y bajó la mirada- Por que sola no llegaste ¿Verdad?- Di una rápida mirada hacia atrás y descubrí el nerviosismo de la muchacha.

-¿No quieres hablar, Bella?

-No puedo decírtelo- Susurró

-¿No puedes?

-Es un secreto

-¿No confías en mí?

-Sí…

-¿Entonces?

-Es un secreto- Negué con la cabeza, bastante frustrado. Al parecer ella sintió mi frustración, pues se incorporó y me palmeó el hombro

-Edward

-¿Si?

-Te contaré el secreto- Suspiró, para después volver a toser

Detuve el auto en una orilla y me giré para ver a Isabella más claramente.

-¿Qué ocurre, pequeña?- Susurré acariciándole el rostro.

-Tía Rosalie es mágica- Soltó de pronto- Creo que es una hada…

-¿Hada?- Pregunté fingiendo sorpresa, era obvio que la fiebre la había estado haciendo ver cosas irreales, por lo que decidí seguirle la corriente

-Y su padre no quiere dejar que me convierta en una hadita

-¡Vaya padre! ¿Qué malo? ¿No?- Susurré frustrado mientras me disponía a volver a encender el auto.

-No me crees ¿Cierto?

-…- No dije nada ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Mentirle? ¡Hadas! ¡Ja! ¿Qué reverenda estupidez era esa?- Vamos a casa, Bella

Ella agachó su cabeza avergonzada mientras yo volvía a encender el auto para llegar al hogar de los Cullen, quiénes deberían estar muy preocupados por la muchacha.

En diez minutos- En los cuales ni Bella ni yo hablamos más- llegamos a la casa de los Cullen. Afuera, nos esperaba la señorita Rosalie Hale, quién nos miraba con extrema incredulidad. De la nada, aparecieron Jasper y su madre que estaba mucho más aliviada de lo que su hija estaba al ver a Bella a salvo.

-Gracias a Dios- Dijo abrazando a Isabella cuando la bajé del auto- Nos tenías preocupados, cielo

-No se preocupe, está sana y salva- Sonreí- ¿Jasper? ¿Qué haces acá? Creí que te había dejado estudiando en la biblioteca de mi casa.

-Lo siento, joven Masen- Habló la señora Cullen- Mi esposo fue a buscarlo hace unos minutos porque Isabella había desaparecido. En estos momentos él está atendiendo a otro paciente, por eso es que Jasper está en casa. A Carlisle no le agradó que nos quedáramos mi hija y yo solas con la angustia de haber perdido a Isabella.

-Me sorprende mucho que haya podido llegar sola hasta mi casa- Expresé

-Seguramente fue un obrero quién la llevó hasta tu casa en caballo- Dijo la señora Cullen, acariciando la mejilla de Bella.

-Edward ¿En qué estabas pensando?- Me regañó Jasper- ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan irresponsable? ¡Estar cerca de un paciente enfermo de la gripe española y más ensima sacar el auto de tu padre! ¿Es que Emmett te está pegando su peculiar ingenio?

-Jasper Hale ¡Ya basta! Lo importante es que Bella esté en casa- Lo regañó su madre

-Lo siento, Ed.

-Joven Masen- Me llamó la señora Cullen- Tenemos un vino excelente. Estoy segura de que a Jasper le encantará compartirlo con usted. Rosalie, querida: entra y anda a preparar las copas mientras hacemos que el señor Masen entre en calor en nuestra casa.

No hace falta decir que no pude deshacerme de la invitación, por lo que me vi obligado a estar en la casa de los Cullen más tiempo de lo necesario. Finalmente, me retiré de la manera más decorosa, agradeciendo la hospitalidad.

Me fui manejando hasta mi casa, y el viaje se me hizo mucho más corto de lo normal. Cuando iba llegando, Emmett estaba esperándome para decirme que todo había marchado bien. Sigilosamente, dejé las llaves del coche en el despacho de mi padre, para irme a mi dormitorio y entregarme al sueño más largo e incómodo que había tenido jamás.

**&**

Aquella madrugada, un horrible dolor de garganta me despertó. Quise seguir durmiendo, pero me resultó imposible, pues la cabeza me había empezado a doler demasiado.

-Mucho vino- Susurré carraspeando fuertemente, esperando que el dolor en mi garganta empezara a desaparecer.

Finalmente, decidí lavarme y vestirme para seguir estudiando el libro que me había facilitado el doctor Cullen.

-Eddie- Emmett había entrado a mi dormitorio cuando había terminado de vestirme

-Buenos días, Emmett.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?

-Horrible

-¿Enamorado de la pequeñaja?

-Cállate- Gruñí mientras me ponía la corbata del día- La cabeza va a matarme

-Estás estudiando mucho, compañero. Deberías descansar

-No quiero.

-¿No tienes calentura o si?

-No, Emmett. No tengo fiebre. Venga, vamos al comedor. El desayuno está listo.

-Muy bien. No me apetece hacer rabiar a tu madre.

Bajamos al comedor. Mi padre y mi madre estaban ocupando sus lugares de siempre y sonrieron cuando nos vieron llegar.

-Buenos días, caballeros.

-Hola papá, buenos días, mamá- Saludé mientras me acercaba a ella y le besaba la frente, como era mi costumbre.

-Cariño… te ves tan desmejorado- dijo mi madre mientras observaba mis ojos.

-Estoy bien- La tranquilicé

-Mandaré a buscar a Carlisle- Dijo mi padre mientras se ponía de pie- Voy a buscar a Bill para que me lleve a la casa de los Cullen

-Papá…- Iba a objetar, pero en eso llegó Sophie.

-El doctor Cullen está acá, Sr. Masen- Anunció

-Justo el hombre que quería ver- murmuró mi padre, dejando su servilleta en la mesa- Hazlo pasar, Sophie- La mujer asintió mientras se alejaba del comedor para volver con el Dr. Cullen

-Buenos días, Edward

-Carlisle- Sonrió mi padre mientras le estrechaba su mano- Justo te iba a ir a buscar ¡Menos mal que llegaste antes de haber tenido que hacerlo!

-Olfato de profesión- Bromeó Cullen- Sra. Masen, lamento interrumpir- Saludó, besando la mano de mi madre.

-No se preocupe- Sonrió mi madre para después dirigirse a Sophie- Querida, por favor sírvele al Doctor Cullen una taza de café.

-Por favor, no se preocupe por mí. Solo vine a agradecer

-¿Agradecer?- Preguntó mi padre sin entender.

-A tu hijo, Edward. Mi mujer me dijo que anoche tu hijo encontró a Isabella que se había perdido.

-¿Isabella Swan?- Inquirió mi madre, mirándome sorprendida

-Así es.

Emmett me miraba nervioso mientras carraspeaba.

-No creo que haya sido posible, mi compañero y amigo aquí presente, se encontraba anoche en una casa de muy buenas putas para relajarse ¿Cierto Eddie? ¿Conociste a Julia?

-Encantadora- Dije bebiendo mi café y dudando que esa mentira hubiera funcionado con mi padre.

-Muchas gracias por tu interesante información, Emmett. Pero necesito la verdad- Dijo mi padre.

-Lo siento, papá. Fui a dejar a Isabella en tu auto hasta la casa del doctor Carlisle. Iba a decírtelo pero sabía que te enojarías

-Por supuesto que sí- Opinó el doctor Cullen- ¿Acaso no has investigado lo suficiente de aquella gripe?

-¿Y qué quería que hiciera? ¿Qué la dejara durmiendo en la calle?- Pregunté indignado, pero no pude seguir, una toz empezó a apoderarse de mí, haciendo que Emmett me sujetara por un brazo para no caer de la silla.

-Por Dios, Edward- Mi madre se iba a acercar a mí, pero mi padre se lo impidió

-Emmett, aléjate de él- Exigió el doctor Cullen mientras se me acercaba y examinaba mis ojos y garganta- ¿Te duele la garganta?

-Si…- Dije a duras penas- La cabeza también, desde la madrugada de hoy. Pareciera que va a reventarme

La fría mano del doctor tocó mi frente, mientras seguía examinándome en el comedor. El lugar menos usual para examinar a un paciente…

-¿Es lo que creo, Carlisle?- Preguntó mi padre mientras impedía que mi madre se me acercara.

-Me lo tendré que llevar, Edward.

-¿Llevar? ¿Llevar a donde?- Preguntó mi madre espantada.

-Señora Masen, sin si quiera examinar profundamente a su hijo puedo percatarme de que está contagiado de gripe española. Hay que sacarlo de aquí.

No pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que un ataque de toz volviera a apoderarse de mí. Podía escuchar vagamente los gritos de Emmett y el llanto de mi madre y de Sophie, quién le preguntaba al doctor una y otra vez si estaba seguro de su diagnóstico.

En esos momentos, algo me decía que un futuro completamente incierto y maldito se me acercaba a una velocidad titánica y estaba seguro que era algo mucho peor que la guerra, que la epidemia, que la muerte e inclusive el infierno.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota N°1: Gracias por las notitas en el capítulo anterior**

**Nota N°2: No estoy plagiando a Noir Petit.**

**Nota N°3: Cuento con una nota después de que lean el cuarto capítulo POR FAVOR ¿Tan mal está la historia para que no me escriban una insignificante nota?**

**Nota N°5: Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los anteriores, pero no por eso menos interesante.**

**Nota N°6:**** Como sé que probablemente el hecho de suba la misma historia en dos cuentas puede confundirles, voy a explicarles cómo es mi método de actualización: Cuando tenga un capítulo nuevo, éste lo subiré primero a mi cuenta (Nefilim) y cuando falte poco para terminar el siguiente capítulo subiré el mismo capítulo a la cuenta de Noir Petit, y después cuando pasen un par de horas volveré a actualizar mi cuenta- Nefilim- con el capítulo inédito ¿Se entiende? Para que quede más claro: Ahora estoy actualizando en la cuenta de Noir Petit (Este capítulo ya fue subido a la otra cuenta) lo que significa que tal vez hoy en la noche o mañana en la mañana suba el capítulo cuatro en mi cuenta (Nefilim). ES ENREDADO PERO ESPERO QUE SE ENTIENDA**

**Nota N°7: Alice saldrá más adelante**

**Nota N°8: Aún no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero intentaré de que no sean mas de treinta para no aburrirlos**

**Atte. Nefilim**

_Este capítulo va dedicado a todos los miembros de __**Twilight in Role.**_

_¿Has tenido la sensación de ver tu vida pasar a través de tus ojos a una increíble velocidad como si todo lo que has vivido no es nada más que el producto de un largo y complejo sueño? _

**Capítulo Cuatro: Muriendo**

-Hey, Ed- Me saludó Jasper- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-No como quisiera- murmuré débilmente encogiéndome de hombros mientras intentaba acomodar mi cabeza en las almohadas- extraño a mi gente- agregué sonriendo tristemente y preparándome físicamente para el ataque de tos que estaba a punto de envolverme- Lo siento- susurré una vez que dejé de toser

-Está bien… ¿Tienes sed?- Me preguntó

-Si- dije entrecortadamente, secándome el sudor de la frente mientras Jasper me ayudaba a incorporarme para beber un poco de agua- Gracias, la garganta suele secárseme… maldito resfriado

-Todo bien, compañero. Estarás bien, ya lo verás…

Había estado en cama durante los últimos tres días como un desahuciado desde el día en que me diagnosticaron Gripe Española. El doctor Cullen les prohibió a mis padres que me llevaran al hospital, por lo que terminé alojando en su casa al igual que Isabella, quien iba mejorando poco a poco.

-¿Algo nuevo que contar?- Pregunté

-Nada interesante- Dijo mientras empezaba a ojear un libro que me había dejado la Srta. Hale días atrás cuando aún era capaz de leer- Muchos se han enterado de que estás afectado por la gripe. El señor Weber fue directamente a tu casa para enterarse por él mismo si los rumores eran ciertos.

-Parece que tendrá que buscarse otro esposo para su hija- sonreí negando con la cabeza, pero otra vez la tos me atacó.

-Señor Masen, no debería agitarse demasiado- La hermosa señorita Hale había aparecido en mi cuarto, cargando un frasco de jarabe- Hora de su medicina- Agregó seriamente mientras tomaba una cuchara y echaba un poco de líquido color rojo en ella. Jasper tomó la cuchara de las manos de su hermana mientras me levantaba un poco la cabeza para que pudiese beber más cómodamente.

-Gracias- Murmuré evitando controlar una mueca al sentir el desagradable sabor del jarabe- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 18 y algo- Respondió Jasper- En un rato tu padre y Emmett vendrán a visitarte.

-Es tarde…- murmuré más para mí que para los que estaban en el dormitorio- Creí que era medio día ¿He dormido mucho?

-Para nada- La señorita Hale dejó el frasco encima de un mueble mientras se dirigía hacia mi- Seguramente es la fiebre que provoca que a veces pierda un poco el conocimiento. Anoche estuvo con la temperatura muy alta, joven.

-Siento causarles tantos problemas…

-No te preocupes Edward… Eres mi amigo y no permitiría por nada que te internaran en el hospital. En ningún lugar estarás mejor que acá.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, joven- Coincidió Rosalie Hale mientras arreglaba las almohadas. En un descuido su mano rozó mi frente, un ligero temblor dominó mi cuerpo, al parecer ella lo notó.

-Lo siento- Se disculpó.

-No se preocupe ¿Tiene usted frío? Pareciera que está congelada- Dije sonriendo avergonzado- Lamento estorbar su rutina.

-No se preocupe, no es molestia alguna- aseguró- Y no tengo frío… solo tengo mala circulación, herencia de nuestra madre.

Jasper tosió, aunque podía jurar que estaba ocultando una sonrisa.

-Herencia genética… Interesante - Dije mientras me movía un poco para acomodarme en la cama- Si no es mucha osadía… ¿Podría mantener su mano en mi rostro? En verdad se siente bien, pues parece que tengo calor- Podría habérselo pedido a Jasper antes, pero tener una de las manos de mi amigo sobre mi rostro no era algo que me entusiasmara.

La mujer me miró sorprendida y algo confundida, pero su hermano le acercó una silla para que estuviera cerca de mí y se sentara. El tacto frío de su mano contra mi frente fue algo bastante agradable. En esos momentos pensé en Emmett y en lo mucho que le gustaría estar en mi lugar. Cerré los ojos, intentando descubrir cual era el encanto de la hermana de Jasper- A parte de su increíble belleza- que hacía que todos los hombres cayeran a sus pies. Pero por más que pensaba, menos entendía, dado que la mujer era extremadamente reservada y no hablaba con nadie si no era necesario. A veces pensaba que la señorita Hale era un finísimo jarrón que solo adornaría el salón del varón más capaz, la comparación que estaba haciendo era muy poco galante, pero bastante exacta.

-Anoche tuvo mucha fiebre, es normal que ahora tenga calor- Explicó la Srta. Hale

-¿Cómo está nuestro paciente predilecto?- Saludó la Sra. Cullen mientras entraba al cuarto. La verdad es que me sentí incómodo al ver a la dueña de casa observando como su hija estaba posando su mano en la frente de un invitado.

-Reponiéndose- Dijo Jasper, ofreciéndole la silla a su madre.

-Se le ve muy animado el día de hoy, mucho mejor que ayer…

-Hierva mala nunca muere, madre… sobre todo si se trata de un paciente tan terco como Edward- Aseguró Jasper mientras golpeaba el hombro.

-Rosalie, querida: Isabella ya despertó ¿Podrías jugar con ella un momento? Yo me encargo del señor Cullen.

-Está bien, madre- Asintió Rosalie mientras se ponía de pié y salía del cuarto.

-¿Cómo está Bella?- Pregunté después de reponerme de un nuevo ataque de tos.

-El peligro ya pasó- Sonrió la señora Cullen- Está más inquieta y ya quiere empezar a pasear… y crecer- agregó lo último con una pícara mirada insinuadora- Usted le agrada mucho, joven Cullen… supongo que usted ha sido su primer amor.

Jasper sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza, como si de pronto hubiese recordado algo divertido.

-Está muy vanidosa, supongo que es gracias a la cercanía de mi adorada hermana- Dijo- Rosalie no haya la hora de que se recupere para comprarle vestidos y enseñarle a tocar el piano.

-¿Toca el piano?- Pregunté sorprendido.

-Maravillosamente- Afirmó la señora Cullen.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el doctor llegara al dormitorio, acompañado por dos hombres que usaban mascarillas blancas, que tapaban sus narices y bocas.

-Sorpresa, joven Masen

-EDDIE… QUE MIERDA ESTAS HECHO- Gimoteó Emmett mientras me zamarreaba del hombro hasta casi hacerme caer de la cama- NO TE MUERAS. NO VAYAS HACIA LA LUZ, POR FAVOR…

-Emmett- Jasper lo sacó de mi lado mientras me pedía disculpas

-¿Cómo estás, hijo?- Mi padre se me acercó lentamente, como si temiera desconocerme… Había que admitirlo: la fiebre no me beneficiaba para nada, mi barba había empezado a crecer durante estos tres días y podía apostar lo que fuera a que había bajado de peso.

-Hey papá- Sonreí mientras empezaba a toser nuevamente. El doctor Cullen se me acercó y me dio de beber un poco de agua una vez que la tos cesó

-Esto es normal, Edward- Lo tranquilizó- Tiene inflamadas las amígdalas…

-No entiendo una mierda lo que dice, pero esa mariconada me ha partido el alma ¿Amígdalas inflamadas? ¿Entonces Eddie morirá?

-¿Emmett?- le llamé

-¿Si, Eddie?

-Cállate de una vez. La cabeza me estalla

La señora Cullen escondió una sonrisa mientras fingía acomodarse un poco de su cabello detrás de la oreja

-¿Cómo está todo, hijo?- Preguntó mi padre mientras se sentaba a los pies de mi cama

-Esperando recuperarme… Los extraño- Admití

-Nosotros también te extrañamos… Hoy Sophie preparó tu plato favorito, se acuerda mucho de ti, y tu madre te envió una carta- Dijo mientras dejaba un sobre sobre mi mesa de noche.

-Gracias…- Susurré, para después estornudar.

-Creo, joven Masen que debería recuperarse pronto- Me dijo el doctor seriamente- No estoy dispuesto a ser el mensajero de sus inconsolables admiradoras- terminó sonriéndome. Mi padre y los demás soltaron una carcajada

-Hablando de futuras inconsolables posibles esposas- Dijo Jasper- Hoy la Srta. Weber preguntó por ti.

-¿Lo hizo?- Pregunté extrañado mientras le pedía a mi padre un poco más de agua, dado que la garganta se me secaba a cada instante- Pero creí que ya tenía un nuevo admirador

-POR DIOS- La señora Cullen exclamó como si la el suelo estuviera aplastando a la tierra- El hijo del mejor abogado de todo Chicago y discípulo del famoso doctor Cullen ¿Contra el sobrino del espanto de Newton?... La muchacha podrá ser muy encantadora y una muy buena futura esposa, pero no es tonta. Edward, cielo: Sé que posiblemente estés en la misma posición que Jasper en cuanto a mujeres se trata, pero cuando escojas… _Escoge bien_

-Muy sabias palabras, señora Cullen- Le apremió mi padre

-Completamente de acuerdo- Asintió Emmett- Hoy casi tengo que descuartizar al idiota de Newton padre…- agregó cambiando el tema- Decía que estabas fingiendo enfermedad para escaparte de la guerra ¡JA! Chucho ignorante- añadió entre dientes.

-Nosotros sabemos que no es cierto- Lo tranquilizó Jasper.

-Es cierto… ¡PERO ES QUE ES IMPOSIBLE SOPORTAR DOS FAMAS DESFAVORABLES, JASPER! Mierda virginal y mierda cobarde ¡Si por lo menos me hubieras hecho caso cuando te dije que me acompañaras a la casa de madame Julié! Todo sería distinto ahora ¡Si señor! Solo tendría que quitarte la fama de Mierda cobarde porque sé que es una mentira ¿Pero y lo otro?

-¡Señor Mc Carty!- La señora Cullen hacía intentos por esconder una carcajada

-Hay una dama presente- Lo regañó mi padre, aunque la señora Cullen le quitaba importancia al asunto.

-Creo que deberíamos dejar a Edward y a su hijo a solas ¿Me acompañan al salón?- Dijo el doctor, mientras que todos, excepto mi padre abandonaban el cuarto.

-¿Te aburres demasiado?- Me preguntó cuando estuvimos solos…

-No tengo mucho tiempo de aburrirme- Murmuré después de toser- A veces despierto y hablo con Jasper, o leo algo… ¡Hey! Te ves muy profesional usando mascarilla, eh?- Intenté sonreír- deberías usarla cuando veas a mamá

Papá sonrió a duras penas, sabía que no debía ser fácil ver a tu único hijo en un aspecto tan deplorable como el mío.

-Estaré bien papá- Susurré mientras alcanzaba su mano- No me reconoces ¿Cierto? Supongo que la barba no me asienta mucho.

-Lo sé. Agradezco que tu madre no te vea así o te obligaría a cortarte esa barba.

-No me importaría si con eso la pudiese ver- Reconocí

-Estarás bien, hijo- Me dijo mi padre, como si fuera capaz de matar para que sus palabras se hicieran realidad- Te lo prometo… Te lo juro- se corrigió automáticamente- No morirás, hijo.

No sabía exactamente por qué, pero sabía que mi padre cumpliría esa promesa. Lo que no sabía, era ¿cómo?…

**-:-**

Si en algún momento me dijeron que la vida era frágil, creo que fue en esa agónica semana fue cuando entendí el significado de aquellas palabras. Me estaba muriendo, y eso era un hecho.

Recuerdo vagamente a mi padre que venía a visitarme de vez en cuando, aunque el doctor Cullen no deja que se me acercara demasiado, y cada vez que se presentaba, le obliga a usar la mascarilla que él tanto había empezado a odiar. Había veces en que a penas y le reconocía por causa de la fiebre, parecía más cansado, y podía jurar que su voz sonaba ahogada cuando hablaba de lo inconsolable que estaba mi madre.

De vez en cuando, como un sueño escuchaba discutir a mi padre, a Jasper y al doctor Cullen sobre algo que yo no lograba entender…

_-Entiéndeme Edward, jamás he convertido a nadie. Esme y yo fuimos convertidos al mismo tiempo, a Jasper lo convirtieron y lo abandonaron en la guerra civil y en cuanto a Rosalie… fue un accidente_

_-Tú puedes salvar a mi hijo de una manera en la que ningún otro doctor es capaz, Carlisle. Edward está muriendo, no puedo soportar ver la muerte de mi propio hijo…_

_-Carlisle, Edward es mi amigo. Sé que no debí hacerme amigo de él considerando la fragilidad de la vida humana, pero le estimo como un hermano. Él y Emmett son tan hermanos míos como lo es Rosalie._

_-Jasper…_

_-Carlisle, durante todos estos años jamás te he pedido nada y ahora que te estoy rogando que conviertas a Edward para salvarle ¿Te niegas? ¡POR TU MADRE, CARSLISLE! Ni si quiera estoy pidiéndote algo tan descabellado como lo que te pidió Rosalie, un neófito no es lo mismo que un niño inmortal._

Y las discusiones diariamente continuaban sin que yo lograra entender nada… ¿Convertirme? ¿Qué era eso? ¿Un nuevo término de medicina? ¿Neófito? ¿Acaso eso era una droga?

Cuando lograba estar despierto, intentaba pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo ¿De qué estaban hablando esa vez? ¿Habría sido nada más que un sueño? Pero cuando creía estar cerca de lo que ocurría, volvía a caer inconsciente por la fiebre. Había veces en que tiritaba de frío como nunca y me colocaban paños húmedos en la frente y en el estómago provocándome aún más escalofríos. A lo lejos, escuchaba la voz de Emmett, el llanto de mi madre, las palabras de aliento de mi padre, los diagnósticos del doctor Cullen… Definitivamente la vida estaba pasando a través de mis ojos a una increíble velocidad como si todo lo que hubiera vivido no fuese más que el producto de un largo y complejísimo sueño.

_-¿Lo harás hoy, Carlisle?_

_-Si, Edward… Tu hijo esta muriendo, no podemos esperar más ¿Sabe tu esposa que no podrá ver a su hijo inmediatamente?_

_-Si, no te preocupes, guardará el secreto. Supongo que el hecho de que Isabella viva con nosotros como una hija ha aliviado su dolor._

_-Te agradezco que decidieras adoptar a Isabella… Rosalie había sido muy insistente en convertirla. Eso nos hubiera destruido._

_-Los agradecidos somos nosotros al ofrecernos ser los nuevos padres de la pequeña._

_-Prometo que Edward volverá muy pronto, y controlado, mi amigo._

_-Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor ¿Ya sabes como... __convertirlo__?_

_-Usaré mis cicatrices y las de Jasper como ejemplo… nada debería fallar. Ahora, intenta mantenerte sereno, y anda al lugar del crematorio con el falso cadáver de Edward… Los de la policía ya vinieron a buscarlo para quemarlo con sus cosas. Rosalie y mi mujer se encargaron de entregarlo, no te preocupes, nadie sospecha nada…_

Definitivamente la fiebre estaba haciendo que escuchara cosas sin sentido.

Desperté de pronto, un poco mareado y con la garganta completamente seca, observaba todo como si fuera la última vez que viera todo… Iba a morir, eso era un hecho, solo lamentaba hacerlo sin haber antes hablado con mi madre y con mi padre.

-¿Edward?- Una suave voz me llamó a lo lejos que reconocí inmediatamente.

_Bella _

Ella me sonrió mientras se me acercaba un poco más. Parecía mucho más grande y más vital de lo que nunca había estado. Se inclinó un poco más a mí mientras una pequeña risa de júbilo escapaba de sus labios

-Serás el rey de las hadas, Edward- ¿Rey de las hadas? ¿De qué hablaba? Quise preguntarle, pero mi voz no salió.

Al parecer le divertía mi cara de desconcierto…

-Be… Bella.

-Shtt- Me regañó- No hables, se supone que pronto me iré de acá… Tío Carlisle me prohíbe venir a verte, pero me escapé porque quiero cumplir una promesa que me hice a mí misma cuando supe que te marcharías para gobernar el valle de las hadas del que tanto me habla tía Rosalie y tía Esme

Después de decir eso, acercó su rostro al mío lentamente hasta que quedamos a menos de tres centímetros de distancia.

-Cuando vuelvas, prométeme que me besarás como tu madre besa a tu padre ó como Carlisle besa a tía Esme ¿De acuerdo?

La miré sin entender, hasta que sus labios se posaron sobre los míos suavemente, con dulzura y al mismo tiempo con determinación. Ella se separó casi de inmediato, y me sonrió.

-Tengo que irme, Edward. Pero prometo volver a verte.

Y tras despedirse, se fue sigilosamente tan rápido como pudo. Creí que volvería a estar solo, pero me equivoqué: El doctor Carlisle y su esposa entraron a mi dormitorio.

-No sé cómo logró Jasper convencerme.

-Si no lo hubiera hecho él, Carlisle, lo hubiera hecho yo… Mira su rostro, es tan hermoso, tan puro, a pesar de la enfermedad y la fatiga ¿No crees que nuestros hijos serían así si pudiésemos tenerlos? Míralo, Carlisle y dime si no te gustaría que fuera tu hijo… _Nuestro hijo. _Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero me gustaría que me entregaras a un hijo convertido por ti ¿No crees que sería algo mucho más íntimo?

-Si ¿Pero no bastan con Jasper y Rosalie?

-Piensa en ellos, amor. Jasper estima a Edward y en cuanto a Rosalie… ¿No crees que necesite a un compañero?

-Si… lo había pensado

-¿No crees que él sería el hombre ideal para nuestra Rosalie?

-No hay hombre más digno de ella que Edward

-¿Entonces?

-Esme…

-Hazlo. Jasper salió de caza y Rosalie está jugando con Bella… la pequeña no escuchará nada. Hazlo ahora.

Abrí mis ojos espantado ¿Hacer qué?

Ambos, Carlisle y su mujer me observaban comprensivamente, al parecer habían visto el terror en mis ojos.

-No te preocupes, Edward… cuando despiertes te explicaremos- Me susurró Carlisle mientras me incorporaba con ayuda de Esme- El dolor se irá dentro de poco- Susurró.

Lo que vi fue lo más sorprendente y espeluznante que había visto: El doctor Cullen había mostrado unos afilados y enormes colmillos, muy parecidos a los de un animal.

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Quiénes diablos eran los Cullen? ¿Qué pretendían hacerme? Intenté decir algo, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, mi cuello fue atacado por unas enormes pinzas. Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa, y me di cuenta que era Carlisle que me estaba mordiendo brutalmente.

Fue entonces cuando comprendí que ya nada sería igual…

-:-


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota N°1: Gracias por los mensajes en el capítulo cuatro**

**Nota N°2: Gracias a los que están leyendo mi historia y dejan mensajes, y a los que la leen sin dejar mensajes les agradezco igualmente y les invito para que me escriban sus opiniones.**

**Nota N°3: Debo aclarar nuevamente que Noir Petit no es quien escribe esta historia, ella solo me prestó su cuenta.**

**Nota N°5: Este capítulo no es tan grande como los otros, pero no por eso será menos interesante**

"_Eres responsable por tus elecciones y sus consecuencias. Cuidado con el camino que eliges" _

_-Bushido-_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las personas de Twilight in Role, en especial a Candy, nuestra Alice, que hace poco cumplió veintidós años. Te quiero mucho y espero que este nuevo año esté lleno de sorpresas agradables y gente que te quiera. _

**Capítulo cinco: Humano V/S Bestia**

_MALDICIÓN MALDICIÓN ¿Me están quemando vivo? ¿Pensarían que estoy muerto y me habrán mandado a la hoguera con las demás víctimas de la gripe? _

Ese fue mi primer pensamiento al sentir el dolor al que estaba sometido en ese momento. Todo era algo increíblemente espeluznante, era como si me golpearan con bastones de hierro al rojo vivo y al mismo tiempo me enterraran agujas por todas mis extremidades.

Tanto dolor… ¿Para qué? ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Acaso nadie se daba cuenta de que estaba sufriendo? ¿O es que acaso ya estaba en el infierno y ya nadie se preocupaba?

Intenté recordar el por qué de esa situación extremadamente agonizante, pero era algo extraño: _No recordaba nada. _Era como si el dolor – o más bien la tortura- hubiese borrado todos los recuerdos de mi mente.

Traté de gritar, maldecir, de anunciar que estaba sufriendo el dolor físico más grande de toda mi existencia ¿Pero quién iba a escucharme? ¿Acaso iba a importarle a alguien?

_-Está sufriendo mucho_

Murmuró una voz que de pronto se me hizo demasiado familiar.

_-Bueno, el dolor es el recuerdo más nítido que tenemos después de la transformación_

¿Transformación? ¿Qué era lo que ocurría realmente? ¿En qué estaba transformándome?

Un dolor punzante en el pecho hizo que me encogiera y gimiera de dolor.

Podía escuchar a lo lejos un piano tocar, a un perro ladrar, el tic tac del reloj, los ruidos de la construcción del nuevo edificio… ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Era posible?

_-Está terminando_

Comprendí a lo que se referían cuando sentí que mi corazón había dejado de latir…

**-:-**

Abrí mis ojos, y lo primero que vi fue sangre. Parpadeé varias veces, hasta que la vista poco a poco fue aclarándose. Ahí, en el cuarto estaban los señores Cullen y Jasper, que me sonreía aliviado.

_-Menos mal que despertaste al fin…_- Dijo Jasper. Me sobresalté inmediatamente, puesto que cuando reconocí su voz, volteé hacia él y parecía que sus labios no se habían despegado en ningún momento.

-¿Dijiste algo?- Pregunté, pero me atemoricé al comprobar que esa voz no era la mía, era distinta, más suave, más profunda…

-No he dicho nada, Edward- Jasper parecía confundido, al igual que sus padres

-¿Nada?- ¡Era imposible! – Te escuché, Jasper ¿Cómo lo haces?

-¿Hacer el qué, Ed?- ¡Este me tomaba el pelo!

-Hablar sin mover los labios- Expliqué como si le estuviera enseñando a un niño que dos mas dos era igual a cuatro- Te escuché.

-No he hablado

_Está enloqueciendo ¿Qué les dije? Él odiaría la idea, estaba segura de que el muchacho hubiese preferido morir antes que ser transformado, pero nadie me hace caso _

-¿La… la señorita Hale?- Pregunté al reconocer esa voz.

-Está en el jardín- Respondió la Sra. Cullen- Jugando con Isabella

_¿Se encontrará bien? ¡Pobre angelito, parece confundido!_

-Usted también lo está haciendo- Me dirigí hacia Esme

-¿Hacer que?- Me preguntó confundía

-Hablar con la boca cerrada- Respondí como si fuera lo más obvio- No soy ningún angelito y sí estoy asustado ¡Basta con la broma! ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunté al fin algo enfadado.

-Oh Por Dios- Gimoteó la señora Cullen- Eso no lo dije en voz alta…

-Por supuesto que sí ¡ESTARE ASUSTADO PERO NO LOCO!- Gruñí mientras pateaba la cama y esta salía volando hacia la pared haciéndose añicos…

Una rabia difícil de contener me estaba invadiendo hasta que vi un trozo del cabezal de la litera caer a mis pies ¿Desde cuando era tan fuerte?

-Intenta controlar tu genio, Edward- Dijo el doctor Cullen con voz firme y autoritaria- Creo que tengo una teoría para lo que te ocurre, pero deberás calmarte… Jasper, por favor- No se por qué, pero me sentí bastante más calmado, como si me hubieran adormecido

_Relájate Ed, todo estará bien_

-Al parecer tienes un don, no todos nosotros lo tenemos al ser convertidos- Empezó a explicar sabiamente Carlisle mientras se me acercaba- El tuyo, al parecer es leer los pensamientos de las otras personas.

-¿Qué? ¿Nosotros? ¿Qué…?

-Somos vampiros Edward- Me interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir algo más- Criaturas inmortales que viven bebiendo sangre, pero nosotros no bebemos sangre humana… solo la animal-Hizo una pausa para ver mi reacción y después siguió- Pero no todos son como nosotros, hay quienes beben sangre humana porque no soportan estar sin ella. Sin embargo, nosotros preferimos tener la conciencia limpia y abstenernos.

¿Vampiro? ¿Yo? ¿Un ser sin alma?... ¿Alguien vacío?

-No te preocupes, cielo… con nosotros estarás bien- Me aseguró Esme.

-¿Qué hora es?—Pregunté

-El sol está alto, es mediodía- Respondió Jasper, mientras yo salía a la ventana y abría las cortinas. Si todas las historias sobre vampiros que Bill me había contado eran ciertas, entonces moriría evaporado por la luz solar.

Esperé pacientemente a que el sol me tocara. Sorprendido, vi como mi cuerpo empezaba a brillar ¡Perfecto! Estaba resultando…

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, querida gente pero creo que tengo que irme a donde sea que tenga que irme. Gracias por intentar mantenerme vivo, pero su oferta no me interesa- Sonreí, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza y esperando que la muerte llegara a mi.

Pero en vez de que Jasper y los señores Cullen me detuvieran. Un estallido de carcajadas me estremeció

_No puedes ser más divertido, Ed_

_¿En serio pensaba desintegrarse con la luz del sol?_

_Convertiste a un idiota, Carlisle _

_Pobre cosita…_

-Eso no funcionará, Edward- Dijo el Doctor Cullen una vez que dejó de reírse- Ni los ajos, ni las cruces, ni estacas ni nada…

-No mencionaste el agua bendita- Habló Esme- Aún recuerdo cuando Bill Black nos bañó con ella y arruinó tu mejor chaqueta

-¿Entonces viviré así por siempre?- Pregunté ignorando el último comentario de la señora Cullen e intentando digerir toda la información- ¿Viviré por siempre leyendo mentes y todo eso?

-Edward- Me llamó Jasper- Sé que tal vez no quieras aceptarlo… lo mismo pasó con todos..

-¿Por qué yo?- Pregunté- ¿NO TENÍAN MAS INOCENTES QUE "SALVAR"?- Grité antes de que la rabia volviera a apoderarse de mi.

Aunque los recuerdos de mi vida humana eran casi borrosos, podía recordar perfectamente que yo no era así de impulsivo ¿Qué estaba pasándome?

Nuevamente, sentí como mi cuerpo empezaba a relajarse, y sospeché que Jasper estaba detrás de esto.

-¿Crees que somos tan egoístas para brindar a otros humanos nuestra vida? ¡Por tu madre, Ed! Tu padre nos lo pidió, no quería verte morir… y yo tampoco ¡Eres mi hermano, maldición! ¿Se supone que te tenía que dejar morir? Si Carlisle no hubiese querido, te hubiera transformado yo mismo.

-O yo- Sonrió Esme.

Quise replicar, pero la garganta había empezado a picarme… tenía mucha sed y lo primero que hice fue tomar un sorbo de agua…

-ESTÁ ASQUEROSA- Dije escupiéndola al vaso. Era el sabor más grotesco que jamás había probado, era una mezcla entre barro, hierbas y algo salado viscoso…- ¿Qué demonios? Esta es una sustancia sinsabor ¿No? No debería saberme tan mal.

-Nuestro paladar rechaza todas las comidas humanas… solo la sangre es pasable- Explicó el doctor Cullen.

-¿Entonces tengo que ir de caza?- Pregunté resignado

-Así es… Hora de tu primera caza, cielo- Me susurró Esme mientras me acariciaba la mejilla- Carlisle y Jasper saldrán contigo y no tendrás que preocuparte por nada…

-Encuéntrame si puedes, tía- Gritó una voz infantil desde el primer piso.

-BELLA SAL DE AHÍ- Gritó Rosalie espantada.

Era el olor más dulce que había que había olido en mi vida. Su ese aroma tan apetecible había nublado todos mis sentidos. Mis pensamientos rugieron sin control y mis instintos exigían que no dejara pasar ese bocadillo tan endemoniadamente apetecible…

-¿Edward?- Me llamó Jasper, pero le ignoré.

Con una velocidad que no era la mía salí del cuarto, dejando atrás a los que se encontraron conmigo.

_Dios, la olfateó_

_Que no le haga daño…_

-Bella ven acá- Ordenó Rosalie mientras me observaba asustada…

-¿Edward?- Una criatura inocente posó sus ojos sobre mi… intenté saber si me tenía miedo, pero era imposible saber lo que pensaba, era como un gran muro blanco. Por algún motivo me frustró no saber lo que estaba pensando- ¿Eres tú?- Por la expresión de su rostro parecía encantada

-Mira tía Rosalie, encontré a un príncipe- Exclamó la muchacha con alegría mientras corría hacia mi.

¿Acaso esa niña era masoquista o qué? El sonido de su corazón latiendo más rápidamente, hacía que ella fuera aún más apetecible ¿Cómo podía luchar en contra de eso?...

Sin preocuparme de nada más, caminé hacia ella. No me importó que fuera tan pequeña, tan inocente… tan pura. Me la devoraría sin interesarme las consecuencias que podría traer en el futuro. Nunca jamás nada me había parecido tan apetitoso como la sangre de aquella niña cuya infantil mente me parecía un verdadero misterio.

-Edward no lo hagas- Me dijo Jasper

-ESME LLÉVATE A LA NIÑA. JASPER Y YO NOS ENCARGAREMOS DE ÉL- Gritó Carlisle mientras me inmovilizaba con sus brazos que parecían tener una fuerza inhumana - Eres fuerte Edward, lo eres… tienes que serlo

-POR DIOS CARLISLE- Escuché a lo lejos la voz de Rosalie- Haz creado a una bestia

Las palabras de Rosalie me llegaron como un balde gigante de agua fría golpeándome la cabeza… Ella tenía razón: _Estaba convertido en un monstruo_

**-:-**

Habían pasado tres meses desde el gravísimo incidente que pudo haberle costado la vida a Isabella. Por lo que sabía, ella ya estaba viviendo con mis padres, quienes se despidieron de mí por medio de una carta una vez que los Cullen y yo partimos hacia Biloxi, Mississippi.

Esos tres meses habían sido muy difíciles de enfrentar, primero que nada, por que mi sed no se colmaba con nada. Me alimentaba a diario, pero parecía no ser suficiente, mi sed era algo inagotable que estaba desesperándome. Aunque Carlisle me decía que ya pasaría dentro de un año o tal vez un poco más, la agonía que sentía era algo que no podía soportar, y el fingir ser ciego no me facilitaba las cosas en absoluto.

Desde que había sido vampiro, mis ojos se tornaron rojos, por lo que tenía que fingir ser ciego para no verme a abrir los ojos en público y así no levantar sospechas.

Para toda la gente de Biloxi, yo era Edward Cullen, el hijo adoptado del célebre doctor Carlisle Cullen y su mujer, lo preferí así antes de aceptar la otra idea que Carlisle me había ofrecido: Ser el prometido de Rosalie Hale.

Para cualquier hombre, ser el prometido de Rosalie Hale era el honor y orgullo más grande dado lo hermosa que ésta era… Pero para mi no era ningún placer, y no por que no la encontrara atractiva, todo lo contrario… era demasiado atractiva, pero una vez que escuchaba sus pensamientos y el saber lo que ella pensaba de mí, mataba todas mis intenciones de querer cortejarla.

No era necesario ser un genio para saber que Rosalie Hale me odiaba con todas sus fuerzas después del incidente que había pasado con Bella. Según Jasper era porque yo había destruido sus intenciones de ser madre. Cada vez que escuchaba sus pensamientos deducía que ella era quien dejaba escapar a Isabella mientras estuvo enferma, para que la gripe la agotara y, finalmente Carlise optase transformarla para ella y así ser madre.

-¿Por qué Carlisle no la transformó como lo hizo conmigo?- Le pregunté una vez a Jasper mientras íbamos a cazar.

-Pues porque era muy pequeña, y si se hubiese llegado a transformar hubiese sido algo terrible… nadie puede controlar a un niño inmortal. Su furia es tan grande que son capaces de destruir aldeas en enteras en tan solo 2 segundos

-¿Niño inmortal?

-Un niño o niña que es transformado a una edad demasiado temprana- Me explicó- Muchos años atrás, antes de que Carlisle naciera, hubo una plaga, la llamaron: "La plaga de los niños inmortales"- Hizo una pausa- Estos niños no eran más que unos bebés mordidos por un grupo de vampiros. Carlisle no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a uno, pero los que les han visto dicen que son criaturas adorables que desatan un increíble poder destructivo cada vez que se enfadan. Estos niños, sembraron la semilla del pánico entre todos los de nuestra especie y los Volturis obviamente tomaron cartas en el asunto y los destruyeron a todos, incluyendo a quienes los convirtieron.

-¿Para eso quiere Carlisle que viajemos a Italia?- Pregunté de pronto

-Así es… ellos saben que Carlisle y Esme convirtieron a su primer hijo. Ya corrieron los rumores de que tienes un don. Seguramente intentarán convencerte para que pertenezcas a su guardia- Noté una nota de desprecio en su voz.

-Suena como ser perro guardián- Dije arrugando la frente

-Es prácticamente eso- Se encogió de brazos- Ellos se alimentan de sangre humana… Realmente les sorprende nuestro estilo de vida.

-Carlisle me mencionó algo.

-Por supuesto que tenía que mencionártelo, ningún vampiro puede existir si ignora la existencia de los Volturis. Aunque si no te simpatizan, haz lo mismo que yo: Pasa de ellos y niégate a cualquier oferta.

Durante el tiempo que había pasado con Carlisle y su familia, había aprendido muchas cosas, excepto aprender a controlar mi don. Cada vez que paseábamos por la calle, las voces en mi cabeza se hacían insoportables, intentaba ignorarlas observando a las personas caminar o, simplemente concentrándome en el Chevrolet del que Rosalie se había enamorado.

A pesar de que en casa lograba tener más intimidad, me resultaba realmente incómodo saber todos los secretos de quiénes vivían ahí también me pertenecían, pero al parecer Carlisle, Esme y Jasper estaban resignados a ese hecho y parecía no molestarles, pero Rosalie no disimulaba en esconder su antipatía por mi. Al principio creí – Y los demás también- que era por haberle quitado la posibilidad de ser la madre de Isabella, pero cuando leí sus pensamientos un día, supe que estaba resentida conmigo por no caer ante su belleza como todos.

La mente de Carlisle era bastante compleja, mientras que los pensamientos de Esme se basaban más en la maternidad que le había sido arrebatada antes de ser convertida; Jasper era bastante interesante, cada vez que iba a indagar un poco en su mente por curiosidad, me blockeaba llenándome de miedos; finalmente estaba Rosalie: superficial, vanidosa, y cuyo amor por los vehículos y el piano era lo único que tendríamos en común.

Una de las cosas que más me atraía de la inmortalidad era que nunca dormía y ese tiempo lo utilizaba en aprender cosas nuevas. Carlisle me había pasado muchos libros interesantes y había aprendido de ellos, tal vez dentro de poco Jasper y yo nos veríamos obligados a volver a la escuela, mientras que a Rosalie la obligarían ir al internado de monjas por décima vez.

Todos los domingos, mi nueva familia y yo íbamos a misa. Odiaba cuando la alta sociedad de Biloxi me miraba con lástima. Sus pensamientos de pena iban todos dirigidos a mí, por más que intentaba concentrarme en cualquier otra cosa, los pensamientos de esa estúpida humanidad me exasperaban.

_¿Quieres tomar aire?_

La voz de Jasper me salvó de acabar con la Iglesia.

-Sí- Murmuré mientras Jasper posaba una de mis manos sobre sus hombros y me pasaba mi bastón ¡Aquí vamos, el ciego volvió!

-¡Qué ridiculez!- Susurré una vez que una de las devotas a la iglesia me hacía la señal de la cruz en la frente y me susurraba "Dios te bendiga". Al parecer, después de esa acción estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma, como si ya se hubiera ganado las puertas del cielo.

-Calma tu genio, Edward… no te olvides de respirar- Me dijo Jasper controlando la risa una vez que estuvimos afuera- ¿No crees que esa mujer era adorable?

-No hayo la hora de volver a ser normal y no fingir ceguera

-Pero si todos te quieren cieguito, Ed

-Menos mal que Emmett no sabe que sigo vivo, de saberlo se reiría por el resto de mi existencia.

-Lo sé- Resopló Jasper… No era necesario ser un genio para saber que le extrañaba.

-¿Qué será de él?

-Seguramente estará haciéndole la vida imposible a Newton- Me dijo sonriendo.

De pronto, una muchacha, de unos quince o dieciséis años se nos acercó corriendo desesperada. Su olor era bastante delicioso, y Jasper había notado eso. Tenía el cabello hasta los hombros, de un color negro intenso y ojos pardos. Su rostro era muy similar al de un pequeño duendecillo con facciones finas.

_Ahí estás Jasper…_

Miré a Jasper y le pregunté si la conocía, pero el estaba tan sorprendido como yo cuando la muchacha le abrazó y le besó la mejilla con desesperación.

-Señorita ¿Está usted bien?- Preguntó mi compañero, mientras tomaba a la chica de los hombros y la alejaba levemente de él.

-Por favor Jasper, ven a mi… no me dejes sola- Susurró mientras lo abrazaba- Sabía que vendrías… lo sabía- sonrió a pesar de las lágrimas.

Empecé a indagar por los pensamientos de la muchacha y lo que vi, realmente me desconcertó: Un vampiro rubio entraba a una blanca habitación donde había una cama, y sobre ella una muchacha con camisa de fuerza que gritaba el nombre de Jasper…

-Por favor Jasper, búscame… no puedo ver nada más…- gimoteó la joven- No sé porqué no puedo ver… solo te vi a ti levemente y a otro hombre llamado James… va a matarme Jasper, quiere matarme…- Se abrazó a él- Solo tú puedes ayudarme…

Una mujer y un par de hombres se nos acercaron rápidamente y tomaron a la chica de los brazos y la separaban de Jasper. La joven desconocida intentaba zafarse de los brazos de quiénes intentaban separarla de mi amigo, quién estaba tan sorprendido como yo.

-¡Mary!- Gritaba uno de los hombres- Ya basta…

-Perdonen jóvenes- Nos decía una mujer- Ella no está bien, nació trastornada. Sus padres acaban de marcharse hoy, pues la dejaron internada en nuestro hospital Psiquiátrico. Prometo que nunca más les molestará.

-No se preocupe. Es inofensiva- Le expliqué a la mujer, dado que mi compañero aún no salía de la impresión- No nos ha hecho nada.

-¡Jasper!- Gritó la muchacha desesperada- JASPER…

La mujer volvió a pedirnos disculpas mientras subían a la chica en un auto y se la llevaban.

Jasper y yo nos quedamos en una pieza mientras que Carlisle, Esme y Rosalie se nos acercaban preocupados

-Toda la gente dentro de la iglesia escuchó los gritos- Nos dijo Carlisle- ¿Qué fue eso?

-No se…- Respondió mi compañero arrugando la frente como si estuviera buscando una respuesta en lo más profundo de su cabeza.

-Seguramente era una niña trastornada pidiendo ayuda- Aseguró fríamente Rosalie. Negué con la cabeza incrédulo-¿Qué? – Me preguntó harta al ver mi reacción- Por Dios santo, Edward… no puedes andar de buen samaritano todo el tiempo, cada ser humano se busca las desgracias por que quiere…

-Cállate- Le dijo bruscamente Jasper.

-Es la verdad- se defendió ella

-Basta, chicos- Pidió Esme- Por Dios Santo, Rosalie. Acabamos de escuchar un pasaje de la biblia que hablaba de la solidaridad y a Jasper, que es ateo, le ha llegado más que a ti.

-¿Qué cosa no le llega a Jasper al corazón, Esme?- Preguntó riéndose- Si le dijeran que los pandas están en extinción lo creería y estaría defendiéndoles haciendo campañas y toda la idiotez que se le pueda ocurrir. Y no quiero alarmarte, pero al parecer Edward va por el mismo camino.

-La chica decía la verdad- Susurré ignorando las palabras de Rosalie.

-¿Qué? ¡Qué ridículo ¿Viste Esme? Éste sigue el mismo camino de Jasper ¡Por favor no me digas que no se los advertí!

-¡Rosalie!- La regañó Carlisle- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Edward?- Preguntó dedicándome toda su atención.

-Decía la verdad, Carlisle: conocía a Jasper por medio de… _visiones_, pero le veía de una manera borrosa- Empecé a explicar, sin importar que me creyeran o no- Sin embargo, aunque no pudiese verlo con claridad, le reconoció inmediatamente.

-¿Visiones?- Preguntó Esme

-La internaron en un hospital psiquiátrico, la creen loca…

-Cualquiera lo haría- Se rió Rosalie como si fuera lo más obvio- Una muchacha que ve visiones… ¡Absolutamente risible!- Se carcajeó una vez más- ¿Saben qué? Vámonos. Esto ya es un día de locos y me están sacando de mis casillas. Esme ¿Recuerdas que nos invitaron a la fiesta de los Drummond? Deberíamos prepararnos ¡Me muero por estrenar ese delicioso vestido azul!

**-:-**

Estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro sobre filosofía. Lo leí dos, tres… hasta cuatro veces, pero el encuentro que habíamos tenido con esa extraña muchacha me había distraído una y otra vez. Jasper estaba peor que yo, y lo más terrible de todo era que toda su preocupación nos llegaba a todos, tensando el ambiente. Por más que le implorábamos que se calmara, era imposible.

Esme y Rosalie habían optado por ir a la famosa fiesta de los Drummond acompañadas por Carlisle, quién decidió tomarse una noche libre, pues estaba muy nervioso al igual que todos. Insistieron que fuera, pero no se me hacía atractivo salir a pasear fingiendo ser ciego y escuchar todos los pensamientos de lástima dirigidos a mí. Carlisle y Esme comprendieron, por lo que aceptaron dejarme solo en casa, dado que Jasper se había ido a cazar.

Dejé el libro sobre el escritorio mientras me ponía a pensar… para ser un neófito no lo estaba haciendo para nada mal, en menos de tres meses, ya soportaba convivir con humanos, hasta me divertía de repente con los pensamientos de éstos. Lo malo de leer la mente de las personas y tener sentidos tan agudos era que muchas veces decían mi nombre, pero no necesariamente se dirigían a mi, haciendo que posara mi cabeza en su dirección y quedando muchas veces en ridículo.

Decidí salir un poco para relajarme y correr un poco.

Una de las cosas que extrañaba de ser humano era que cuando me sentía emocionalmente agotado, podía tomar una siesta, ya ni eso podía hacer, tal vez era por eso que nuestro genio era tan sensible… no lo sabía.

Salté por la ventana del segundo piso y empecé a correr rápidamente entre los árboles, perdiéndome en la oscuridad. Poco a poco fui acercándome a la ciudad, y noté que Jasper venía saliendo de un edificio gigante, que parecía una gran casa señorial, cuyo letrero en la entrada decía: "Hospital psiquiátrico de Biloxi".

¡Así que Jasper había venido a investigar sobre la chica!

Una vez que Jasper desapareció, me acerqué al hospital sigilosamente

_Jasper vuelve, por favor… tengo miedo._

Esa voz me era familiar, y parecía sufrir mucho. De pronto, un grito desgarrador hizo que gruñera al darme cuenta de quién era la dueña de esa voz: Era la chica de la iglesia.

Inmediatamente entré al hospital, por la ventana trasera, y empecé a buscar a la muchacha, cuyos gritos eran cada vez más desgarradores. No me costó para nada encontrarla, pues solo seguí su olor que estaba llenando mis sentidos.

Entré a un cuarto, cuyas paredes eran blancas y negras…

Y entonces, la vi.

Dos hombres estaban practicándole electroshock, con una mujer que estaba en un rincón diciéndole algo que encontraba sumamente absurdo…

¿Quiénes se creían esas bestias? ¿Quiénes eran? ¿Cómo podían maltratar a un ser indefenso de esa manera?... Fue entonces cuando perdí el control y una rabia se apoderó de mí.

-¿Quién es usted?- Me preguntó uno de los hombres cuando me vio dentro del cuarto de la nada.

-No puede estar acá

-Joven, salga del edificio si no quiere que llame a seguridad- Me advirtió la mujer, quién gimió de miedo cuando le enseñé mis colmillos y me abalancé sobre uno de sus compañeros de trabajo con furia, golpeándolo con mucha fuerza en la cabeza, causándole una herida que empezó a sangrar abundantemente.

Me llevó menos de dos minutos acabar con los hombres, cuya sangre había empezado a oler demasiado apetitosa. Después llegó el turno de la mujer, cuyo terror estaba marcado en sus facciones. Me acerqué mucho más a ella, y sin dejarla respirar por última vez, enterré mis colmillos en su cuello.

Sabía que con eso estaba decepcionando a Carlisle y a mi familia, pero ya estaba hecho: Me había bebido la sangre de los tres humanos que habían dañado a la chica, que por cierto, había empezado a oler deliciosamente bien. Me acerqué a ella lentamente, con intención de beber su sangre, pero un golpe seco en la espalda hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y callera besando el piso.

-¿Qué hiciste imbécil?- Rosalie, que estaba al lado de Esme, miraban la escena con horror mientras que Jasper recogía a la muchacha y la sacaba del lugar.

-Edward- Carlisle me llamó mientras les pedía a Rosalie y a Esme quitar los cuerpos y preparar una escena que explicara la muerte de esas tres personas- No respires, intenta no respirar- Me ordenó, mientras recuperaba la cordura y me daba cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Sin decir más, Carlisle me dijo que lo siguiera a casa para conversar. No necesitaba leer sus pensamientos para saber que quería hablarme del paso que había dado, el paso que Esme, Rosalie y él se habían negado a dar.

-Supongo que ya te das cuenta de lo que hiciste ¿No?- Me preguntó mientras caía en una silla agotado.

-Sí- Respondí

-Sabes que desde ahora tendrás que controlarte para no perder el control y matar a más humanos ¿Verdad?

-ERAN UNOS MALDITOS- Grité- Estaban torturándola

-Y tú ibas a bebértela…

-…Iba a controlarme

-¿De la misma manera que lo hiciste con esos tres trabajadores del hospital psiquiátrico?- Me preguntó irritado. Era a primera vez que lo veía así.

-Ellos tres eran malas personas, leí sus pensamientos y no me arrepiento de haber terminado con sus vidas si con eso pude acabar con mi sed…

-¿Eso piensas?

-Si, Carlisle ¿Y sabes qué? Creo que encontré mi camino ¿Por qué abstenerme de calmar mi sed de una vez?... si lo hago solo con las personas que se merecen morir de la manera más cruel, ¿Cuál es el problema?

-Edward…

-NO INTENTES DOMINAR MI EXISTENCIA CARSLISLE. Puedes hacerlo con Rosalie, con Esme y con Jasper, pero lo siento, amigo… conmigo te equivocas.

-¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Ir bebiendo sangre humana por cada lugar que vayamos?

-A cada lugar que vaya…- Corregí- Lo siento, Carlisle. Hoy encontré un nuevo estilo de vida, y quiero probarlo.

La mente de Carlisle era un torbellino de preguntas, súplicas y argumentos. Pero todo lo que él me pudiese decir, no cambiaría mi decisión: Iría a buscar mi propio camino yo solo.

_Y así la bestia dominó al humano…_

_**Fin de la primera parte**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HOLA A TODS !!**

**Mil disculpas por no actualizar. Sé que muchos creyeron que no continuaría la historia, pero acá estoy!! Con la segunda parte de Tregua al fin y espero que sigan leyendo esta pequeña y humilde historia, en especial ahora que mi musa volvió. Estoy segurísimo que no abandonaría esta historia jamás pues nunca traicionaria su lealtad de esta manera. Nuevamente quiero agradecerles sus notas y sus ánimos para que continuara escribiendo.**

**Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente para Olalla. Quien estuvo de cumpleaños y a quien adoro demasiado.**

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS OLALLA ¡ERES LA MEJOR, NEGRA!**

**Prefacio**

_**No puedo decir cuan ruin me sentí. Estaba quitándole la posibilidad de ser madre otra vez a la mujer que me concedió la vida ¿Era justo para ella? ¿Era justo para mí?**_

_**Sea como sea, tenía dos opciones: Hacerla mía para siempre o dejarla ir.**_

**Tregua, parte dos**

**(…)-Ya basta, Edward…- Me dijo esta vez derrotada, abatida, entregada a sus emociones completamente- No mientas más, es inútil… Vuelve a mí. **

**-Te contaré un cuento- Dije, observando la turbación en sus ojos- Había Una vez- Comencé acercándome a ella- Un hombre que estaba moribundo, postrado en una cama, donde una inocente niña le proclamó rey de las hadas con un suave beso- Isabella hipó mientras sus lágrimas volvían a emerger-. Le prometió besarla cuando esta creciera. Los años pasaron y el rey se transformó en un monstruo, y cuando estuvo frente a la pequeña ya convertida en mujer le dijo: **_**" Isabella Mary Swan: Nada puedo hacer por volver a ti, pero te prometo que si existe otra vida para mí después de ésta, te prometo que me quedaré contigo para siempre y por siempre" (…)**_

**TENNESSEE, 1922. CINCO AÑOS DESPUÉS.**

La intensa lluvia bañaba mis ropas y pertenencias. Mi auto estaba empapado e iba tan lento que estuve a punto de dejarlo tirado en la orilla de la carretera y emprender mi camino a pie.

Hacía cinco años había decidido ser un monstruo que jugó a ser Dios, decidiendo quién moría y quién no. Viajé de lugar en lugar, buscando delincuentes y bebiendo su sangre. Cuando me di cuenta de lo inhumano y bestial que estaba siendo mi nuevo estilo de vida, decidí retomar mis antiguas costumbres y empecé a beber sangre animal. Aunque ésta no me colmaba la sed del todo, al menos me hacía tener la consciencia tranquila, y fue entonces cuando entendí a Carlisle y a los demás.

De vez en cuando tenía contacto con Jasper, Esme y Carlisle por medio de cartas. Ellos me pedían que volviera a casa siempre que tenían la posibilidad de hacerlo. Cuando les conté en uno de mis telegramas que había decidido abstenerme a la sangre humana al igual que ellos, sus súplicas se hicieron mucho más insistentes, por lo que decidí volver y enfrentarlos al fin.

Estacioné mi auto, un Chevrolet Coupé del año 1921 que había comprado en Detroit, Michigan una vez que mis ojos se tornaron dorados al fin y podía presentarme en público sin la necesidad de fingir ceguera.

Apenas puse un pie en el suelo, corrí hasta llegar al umbral de una hermosa casa señorial. Golpeé la puerta más de tres veces, hasta que sentí el inconfundible olor de Esme, quién bajaba las escaleras algo ansiosa por saber quien golpea de esa manera la puerta de su casa.

-Ya voy- Dijo suavemente mientras abría la puerta

-Puedes respirar, solo soy yo- Sonreí al saber por sus pensamientos que estaba evitando respirar, como siempre lo hacía cada vez que habían humanos cerca.

La reacción de Esme fue tal cual me la imaginaba: Me miró fijamente, mientras ahogaba un grito con su mano, para después lanzarme los brazos al cuello.

-Edward- Sollozó sin lágrimas mientras me besaba el rostro

-EDWARD- Gritó Jasper, quien venía bajando de las escaleras- TE DIJE QUE ESE OLOR ERA DE EDWARD, ESME ¡CARLISLE! ¿Viste que tenía razón? ¡Era él!

-No puede ser- Carlisle se me acercó a mi mientras me soltaba de los brazos de Esme y posaba sus manos en mi rostro, de la misma manera en que un doctor se cerciora de que su paciente no tiene fiebre, ni ojeras, ni pupilas dilatadas, ni nada.

-Estoy bien- Le dije avergonzado

-Mi muchacho- Sonrió palmeándome la mejilla para después abrazarme

-He vuelto para volver a ser tu hijo, padre- Susurré correspondiéndole el abrazo.

**-:-**

-Muchas cosas han pasado- Me aseguró Esme mientras me escuchaba tocar el piano para ella.

-Pero será mejor que las sepas por ti mismo- Sonrió Jasper, que al igual que Esme y Carlisle estaba pensando en cualquier otra cosa.

-Carlisle…- Le llamé mientras terminaba con el repertorio de Chopin y empezaba a tocar Claro de luna de Debussi

-Dime, Edward

-¿Puedes dejar de repetir las partes del cuerpo humano en tu mente? No se me hace agradable tocar el piano con la biología en mi cabeza. Prometo no leer tu mente.

-Pensaré en otra cosa más agradable- Se disculpó

-Jasper, ya sé que le arrancaste la cabeza a dos soldados en tu debut como guerrero ¿Pero es necesario que me lo recuerdes a cada instante?

-Es lo más emocionante que tengo- Se excusó

-Cariño, queremos que sea una sorpresa…- Me dijo Esme

-No sabemos si le agradará- Comentó Jasper seriamente, como si yo no hubiese estado allí

-Esperemos que si. No hay vuelta atrás

-¡Hey, que sigo acá!- Dije harto de que empezaran hablar como si no estuviera-¿Rosalie se fue de la casa?- Pregunté notando su ausencia

-Algo así. Está de Luna de miel- Informó Esme- Hoy viene a vernos después de su cacería.

-¿Se casó?- Pregunté extrañado

-Es parte de la sorpresa, compañero. Se paciente ¡Y no intentes leerme la mente si no quieres traumarte de por vida!

Dejé de tocar algo frustrado mientras Esme aplaudía.

-Tocas mejor que antes- Me felicitó.

-Bravo- Coincidió Carlisle

-Gracias- Sonreí bajando la tapa del piano.

-Es bueno tenerte en casa otra vez- Susurró Esme, sentándose a mi lado y besándome la frente

-También me alegro de volver.

-Lo sé- Sonrió- ¿No te he dicho lo hermosos que se ven tus ojos?

-Fueron escarlata durante mucho tiempo- Susurré agachando la mirada avergonzado, intentando olvidar una y cada de las caras de mis víctimas.

-Los míos también- Me tranquilizó Jasper, mientras una oleada de paz me rodeaba- Pero para eso tenemos la eternidad ¿No? Para aprender.

-Bien dicho- Alabó Carlisle- Lo bueno es que estás acá y a salvo- Sonrió- Aro me dijo que te había conocido- Agregó cambiando el tema.

-Si- Reconocí- Ahora que lo mencionas, tendré que decirte que tu amigo no me agradó

-A mi tampoco me agrada- Me susurró Esme dándome un golpecito en la mano.

-Así que te negaste a pertenecer a su clan ¿No?

-Te lo dije- Jasper sonrió mientras recorría la habitación- Edward pudo haberse resistido a nuestra dieta, pero ni por toda la sangre humana del mundo se convertiría en un perro Volturi- Se carcajeó para dirigirse a Carlisle- Recuerda, que fui su compañero en Eton…

-Eton…- susurré con nostalgia, recordando vagamente las locuras de Emmett y las travesuras de Match para avergonzar a Newton- ¿Cuántos años han pasado ya? ¿Cinco?

-Si…

-Es como si fueran mil- Sonreí tristemente

-Tal vez por que una vez que te transformas apenas y recuerdas de tu vida humana- Me explicó Jasper

-¿Cómo están mis padres?-Pregunté

-Están bien, hijo- Me aseguró Carlisle- Con Edward mantenemos contacto. No le conté nada sobre tu nueva opción de vida. Solo le dije que habías decidido valerte por ti mismo.

-Adoptaron a la pequeña Bella- Agregó sonriendo Esme.

Mi mirada se ensombreció al recordar mi último encuentro con la niña ¡Dios, ella si que era apetitosa! ¡Su sangre me llamaba! ¡Era como si cantara para que la bebiera!... Mi_ Cantante_, así la había llamado Aro cuando le dejé ver algunos de mis recuerdos

-No te preocupes, cree que es un sueño, no se acuerda de nada- Me tranquilizó Carlisle-

-Solo de ti y de lo "Bello que te veías"- Sonrió Jasper- Pero se desmayó cuando te…- Se detuvo incómodo, pero de su mente extraje toda la frase _"Cuando saltaste encima de ella y quisiste beberle la sangre"_

-Es lo mejor- Sonreí tristemente

-Y piensa que moriste. Es mejor que lo crea así.

-Técnicamente lo estoy, Jasper- Dije con amargura- ¡Está bien! Si creen que es lo mejor, adelante.

-En serio estoy feliz de que vuelvas con nosotros, querido- Esme sonrió nuevamente, de manera triste, hasta que de pronto, su sonrisa se anchó una vez que mi olfato distinguió un olor familiar, acompañado por otro que no supe reconocer.

-¿Rosalie?- Si, absolutamente era Rosalie, pero… ¿Y el otro olor?

Una figura que creía que mi memoria vampírica había borrado para siempre, apareció.

-¿Eddie?

Un vampiro enorme de aspecto fuerte, cuyos ojos eran de un color miel, pero que si mi memoria no me fallaba, antes habían sido grises, se acercó a mí.

-¿Eddie?

-¿Emmett?- Apenas murmuré su nombre, pues dentro de poco mi compañero de escuela y travesías estaba abrazándome con una fuerza descomunal… una fuerza que solo podría corresponderle a un…- ¿Vampiro?- Sus ojos color miel no podían mentir. Emmett se carcajeó cuando empecé a examinar la palidez de su rostro- ¿Vampiro? ¿Desde cuando?

-Un año y algo- Respondió una mujer, cuya voz era más suave que un canto de ángeles

-¿Rosalie?

-Un gusto es verte también, Edward

Era como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo para abrirme sus mentes y darme a conocer la verdad que se me hacía absurdamente irreal… Emmett era un vampiro. Me sorprendí mucho al leer la mente de Rosalie, no estaba tan llena de amargura como cuando la conocí. Veía a Emmett como un niño, como un amigo, un compañero... un amante.

Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de leer antes la mente de Emmett, y me sorprendió al darme cuenta que era muy similar a la de un niño; sin preocupaciones, sin lamentaciones… solo diversión. Su vida vampírica había tomado el mismo rumbo que una vez había tomado en su mortalidad, su cabeza parecía no prestarle atención a las frivolidades de su mujer, ni a los terribles tormentos propios que un vampiro tenía que pasar.

-¿Cómo…?- Quise preguntar muchas cosas… no recuerdo que. Por primera vez en mi inmortalidad no tenía una frase clara que decir.

-Tranquilo, Edward- Carlisle me puso una de sus manos sobre mi hombro mientras sonreía tan jovialmente como siempre desde que le conocí.

-Hay mucho que explicar, pero ya lo sabrás, querido- Esme apartó la mano de Carlisle sobre mi hombro para conducirme a otro lugar de la enorme casa… su jardín

-Muchas cosas han cambiado desde que nos has dejado, Edward- Dijo cuando estuvimos solos con Carlisle, dejando a Emmett confundido con Jasper y Rosalie- Pero lo más importante son los efectos que estos cambios han ocasionado en nuestra familia…- La manera en que Esme solía hablarme era muy similar a la que mi madre solía emplear conmigo.

-Se que has leído la mente de Rosalie… puedes saber que está mucho más feliz desde que Emmett está con ella ¿No?- Carlisle se acercó a Esme mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros, de una manera bastante protectiva, como si estuviera tocando a una flor o algo aún más delicado... Era como si estuviera frente a frente a los señores Masen, mis padres… Si tuviera corazón, estaba seguro que éste se hubiera detenido, y que mi respiración se hubiera cortado por la emoción al internarme en los recuerdos.

Carlisle me miró incómodo mientras que Esme me miraba de una manera totalmente lastimera…

-Lo siento, tal vez para ti esto no es una muy agradable sorpresa, Rosalie…- Esme se mordió el labio inferior con culpabilidad… A pesar de que evitaba lo más posible estar dentro de las cabezas de mi familia, a veces se me hacía completamente imposible, pero actuaba como si nada estuviera pasando y como si no estuviera enterado de nada.

"Pobre cosita… No sabía que Rosalie fuera alguien importante en su vida. Aunque nunca lo sospeché, siempre se llevaron tan mal que…"

-Deja eso, Esme- La detuve antes que sus pensamientos lograsen hacerla sentir culpable por algo sumamente absurdo que no era cierto- Nunca me ha gustado Rosalie… Es hermosa, si… pero no es para mí. Supongo que Emmett la querrá más de lo que cualquier otro pueda hacerlo.

-Si… eso es algo obvio- Sonrió Esme avergonzada mientras miraba en dirección a las flores…

-¿Tres casas?- Pregunté cuando leí algo de los pensamientos de Carlisle- Vaya, Esme… creo que debiste haber trabajado mucho…

-Demasiado- Carlisle ignoró los codazos que Esme le daba disimuladamente y siguió hablando- Nuestra antigua casa fue víctima de la fogosidad de esos dos. Jasper tenía que estar afuera todo el día para no resultar afectado.

-Supongo que la costumbre de Emmett por tener relaciones físicas no ha cambiado con su inmortalidad- Sonreí, hasta que Emmett y Jasper llegaron al jardín.

Esme y Carlisle se fueron rápidamente… querían darnos espacio para volver a sentirnos los estudiantes de Eton.

-Pegado en los 17…- Sonrió Emmett, observándome- Supongo que mi situación no es tan mala.

-No te alegres tanto… tendremos que ir a la escuela igual- Nos recordó Jasper

-Yo no he ido desde que… - Corté la frase, pero Emmett y Jasper entendieron… como siempre, ellos entendían todo lo que pasaba conmigo, antes como humano, ahora como inmortal- Después intenté tener mi propio ritmo de vida y no salí nunca de escondites ni me vi obligado a presentarme en público hasta que mis ojos fueron de color miel.

-Lo mismo pasó conmigo- La mano de Jasper me palmeó la espalda tres veces. Aunque evitaba meterme en la cabeza de mi ya "Hermano", a veces me era imposible escapar de su terrible pasado, sabía que a él era al que más le costaba renunciar a la sangre humana.

Tal vez si no hubiese probado sangre de humanos no lo hubiera entendido… o tal vez si, dado a mi don, pero nunca de la manera exacta.

-Para mi fue una verdadera sorpresa volver a ver a Jasp, Rosie y los Cullen… Al menos no cuando creía que mi muerte se aproximaba.

-Emmett fue encontrado en Tennessee…-Empezó a decir Jasper- Estaba cazando cuando una manada de osos lo atacó. Durante esa tarde estábamos cazando Rosalie y yo, ella lo reconoció inmediatamente- Noté como sonreía avergonzado- No tuve el tiempo de reconocerlo… su sangre estaba derramada y me su olor me incitaba a beberla- Emmett le golpeó el hombro quitándole importancia al asunto.

-Siempre dije que la sangre caliente es apetitosa… pero nunca creí que eso te afectara tanto, solo creí que las vampiresas sexys como Rose caían rendidas a ella- Sonrió Emmett tranquilizando el ambiente con unos de sus chistes malos que había empezado a olvidar- Recuerdo cuando vi a Rosalie… tan brillante, tan bella y preocupada por mí- Sobre todo preocupada por mí- Su mirada de súplica para con Carlisle es uno de los pocos recuerdos humanos que me quedan… por no decir uno de los mejores.

-Así que la señorita Hale respondía a tu amor de todas maneras- murmuré, cruzándome de brazos- ¿Cómo es tu vida de casado?

-Considerando que me tendré que casar más de una vez… perfecta- Sonrió- Rosalie es muy tradicional y si no me caso con ella pues…- Su mente me mostraba una imagen de Rosalie acostada en su cama de una manera muy provocativa diciendo "Cásate conmigo y seré toda tuya"

-No necesito esos ejemplos tan gráficos- Gruñí.

Aunque Rosalie no era mi hermana biológica -ni tampoco mi persona favorita del mundo- no me era grato verla en escenas de su intimidad desde la mente morbosa de mi amigo.

-No he dicho nada, Eddie.

-No, tu mente me lo ha dicho por ti.

-¿No puedes apagar eso un rato?- Reclamó

-No se apaga.

-¿Siempre estás leyendo cabezas?

-Siempre- Asentí

-¿No te aburre?

-Ya no me es tan divertido- Reconocí

-¡Vaya!

Jasper solo se rió de nosotros mientras se acercaba y nos palmeaba la espalda.

-Supongo que ya saben lo que significa este reencuentro ¿No?

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Emmett.

-Un nuevo comienzo, Em. La vida nos ha permitido volver a ser los tres amigos jóvenes y despreocupados por siempre.

-Aunque tengamos que pasar por la escuela una y otra vez.

-Supongo que no es tan malo.

-¿Se dan cuenta que ya no podemos brindar con alcohol como en los viejos tiempos?- Emmett se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la pared

-No- Reconocí- Pero acabo de oler a dos osos pardos por acá cerca- Sonreí, abriendo la ventana y saliendo rápidamente de la casa, seguido por Emmett y Jasper, quienes reían a carcajadas detrás de mío.

Y así fue, como descubrí que mi vida vampírica al fin me había dado algo bueno después de todo lo que me había quitado: Me había devuelto a mis amigos.


End file.
